A Brighter Tomorrow
by King-Cold
Summary: Sequel to a Dark Future, rated for violence and language. Takes place 5 years after A Dark Future. Read and Review, you will also need to read prequel to understand
1. 5 Years Later

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
This is a sequel to my story, 'A Dark Future' you'll need to read that to understand most of this. all you have to do click on my name and it should be there under the stories I've written.  
  
A Brighter Tomorrow Chapter 1- 5 Years Later,  
  
5 days after A Dark Future's end  
  
Kurt saw Xavier roll in. "Kurt, she's awake, but you might not want to." He was cut off by a Bamf. "See her." He finished to the air around him.  
  
Kurt appeared in the new med wing and saw his mother talking to Storm calmly. 'That doesn't make sense,' He thought. He walked in the room and got a scared look from Raven. "Kurt, please hold on," Ororo said. "Vhy?" Kurt asked. "Please Kurt, just come back in a minute," Storm said. Kurt looked puzzled and left. "Who was that?" Mystique asked in fear using her German tongue.  
  
Xavier rolled in. "Vhat happened?" Kurt insisted. "Kurt, this very well might be a blessing in disguise for her." He was cut off once more. "Vhat happened professor," Kurt said. "She remembers nothing, she has no idea who anyone here is and thinks she's still living in Germany with her father," Xavier explained. "She doesn't even know what she looks like," He added. Kurt just stood there a moment. "I see," He finally said. Kurt walked out calmly, not knowing what to really feel, should he feel sorrow for this woman? Or should he not care, he had already decided and let his head hang. His answers had also died with her memories.  
  
5 years later.  
  
Jacen casually walked next to Kitty. "Hey," He said smiling. "Oh cut it out," Shadowcat replied. "Besides, we have a mission, the professor finally found a weakness in that grid where that heavily guarded compound is," She said. "So, is X23 leading the attack?" Jacen asked smirking. "Yea, apparently," Kitty replied. "I'm coming right?" He asked. "Sorry," She said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "But they don't need outright fighting," She informed him. "Oh, that's no fun," Jacen said frowning. "Oh cut that out," She said again and quickly rushed to the hanger. She was now in her new uniform. *For all those who saw the finale, it's the adult Kitty now*.  
  
Jacen brushed his hand through his hair and shrugged, this was no real problem of his.  
  
X23 *Seen as adult also in the finale* stood there with her arms cross. "As you know, my dad is out right now so the professor put me in charge," She said, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue and Gambit where all ready to move out. "Vell, vhere did ve get this information?" Kurt asked. "That there was a break recently in the defenses? We got it from Meltdown and Creed, they where in Alaska at the time and decided to tell us, well, Meltdown did anyway," X23 said. "Alright but what if we need backup? Shouldn't Scott, Jacen or Colossus come?" Kitty asked. "No, there not needed, the professor doesn't want a war, and besides, there with Raven right now on a mission to pick up a new recruit from Washington state, well most of them," She said. "Besides, ya'all got me," Rogue said hovering off the ground. "Not reassuring," Gambit said. "Hey!" Rogue snapped. "Stop it! Next one who acts up I'll just send Bobby," X23 said. "Alright Terra fine," Kurt said, X23 had taken that name for herself after a full year of being at the institute. Hank came in calmly. "Alright, mission is a go," He said. Everyone nodded. "Also, the liberation front of America has transports ready to take the mutants to a new location in another free world country," He added. "I really hate President Creed," Kitty said. "Think how much Sabertooth hates him," Rogue said. "Or me," Kurt said frowning. The truth of his brother's identity had been made known to them some time ago.  
  
X23 now 20 years of age stood on the new Black bird and finally sat down as the craft began taking off.  
  
Alex sighed as he dragged Iceman kicking and screaming down the hall. "You degrade both of us by doing this man," Alex said. "I don't care! You can't do this to me! It's cruel and unusual!" Bobby shouted. "I'm taking you to see your wife, who insisted on seeing you," Alex said narrowing his eyes on Bobby. "You don't understand! Emma only wants to see me because I forgot our anniversary! I'm dead!" Bobby shouted. "You forgot what?!" He heard from behind the wall. "You did that man, not me," Alex said as he continued to drag him. He dropped Bobby in the room. "There, now we're even," Alex said to Emma. "Even for what?" Bobby asked. "I owed her money, instead she had me drag you here," Alex explained and walked out. "Emma. about our anniversary, well, you see."  
  
Alex stopped as he heard Bobby scream in fear. "How he married that, I will never know," Havoc said shaking his head slightly.  
  
Bobby walked out of the room slightly pail. "What happened to you?" Jubilee asked. "Me and the Mrs had a talk, apparently she's not happy about how I forgot our anniversary, but she is happy that I agreed to take her out later tonight," He said. "And she also called me in there to talk about me about this thing called a 'relationship' and how she wanted to plan ours out over the next few years like a schedule, I've married a woman who wants everything done as planned," He said sighing. "Well, she did that once you got married 4 years ago too, but she didn't tell you that time," Jubilee said. Bobby blinked. "Goody." He said. "Besides Bobby, look on the bright side, you could have married Wanda," Jubilee said laughing. "Yea, poor poor Tyler," Bobby said. "Hey, there ahead of you, they have a kid," Jubilee said. "So at least we know he's getting it still," Bobby remarked quickly before noticing Tyler was standing behind him.  
  
"OH GOD!" echoed through the mansion soon afterwards.  
  
Bobby walked back into Emma's room with a black eye. "What happened to you?" She said looking shocked. "I made fun of Wanda in front of Avatar again." He said. "Robert, do you EVER learn?" She asked. He turned to ice and turned back, now completely healed. He grinned, "Nope," He said smirking.  
  
"Where have you been?" Wanda demanded. "Ran into Bobby running his mouth," Tyler explained. Wanda smirked, "Ok, you're off the hook," She said. Tyler bent his knees and put his arms out. "Does daddy get a hug?" He asked. His 2 year old daughter walked over and hugged him. "Erica has been waiting for you, you where supposed to take her to the park an hour ago," Wanda said. "Sorry, I'll take her for an extra 20 minutes just for that ok?" He said smiling. Wanda smiled as well, "Alright, but remember what's going to happen if you slack off," She said. Tyler paled and nodded quickly. "Hex bolts hurt. I swear that's gotta be considered spousal abuse," He said standing up and holding his daughter. "And what court on earth will believe you? You're 6'6, 230 pounds, Tyler, really, and Hex bolts don't leave wounds," She added. "No court in the world Wanda, and why would I got to one? I've got a beautiful wife and a wonderful daughter," He said and kissed her for a moment and found his daughter tugging on his shirt. "Alright squirt let's go," Tyler said walking out of the room as Wanda went to relax for the next hour and 20 minutes, taking care of a kid really takes a lot out of you it would seem. *Note, this is adult Wanda now as well from the finale*  
  
Bobby looked over the 'marriage' schedule his wife had given him. "Oh come on. she's got every major event planned, can't ANYTHING be a surprise?" He said frowning. "Well, depends," Tyler said walking past with his daughter. "What kind of surprise you're talking about," He added continuing. "Don't' forget, Piotr and Logan are going out later, Beast is coming too and your invited to come with if you want," Bobby said. "Thanks for the invite," Tyler said. Bobby then turned back to his schedule and groaned scratching his head. "That's it. this has gotta end, I get a say in the relationship too Damnit!" Bobby stated. He walked into his room where Emma was waiting and slammed the door. Jubilee, Rahne, and Sunspot waited outside it as they heard the argument begin. "Who bets that she just either cuts him off sex or seduces him to break his will?" Rahne asked. "20 bucks," Roberto said. "I bet he wins," Jubilee said.  
  
Logan got back to the institute and groaned as he opened the door, it had been a long day so far, and it was only 4 pm. "Hey," He said to Storm as he walked in. "Where's Terra?" He asked. "A mission," Storm said. "Ugh, just when I get her a present for A day, I know I was late," Logan said. "She's not angry, since she knew you'd figure it out that you where 5 days late and spend more money on her," Storm said. "Smart little. oh well," He said continuing his walk.  
  
"Hey Logan," Jacen said walking past him. "Hey, how's Kitty?" Logan asked. "Mission, and our fearless leader isn't leading it either, good ol' second in command is," Jacen said. "Stop being jealous, you know Terra was picked over you," Wolverine said. "I know, I should be first in command," Jacen said cockily, "Sure kid," Wolverine said.  
  
3 hours later,  
  
Rogue got off the X-jet first incase the stealth had failed. She could take any major attack shot at them right away if it was a trap. "So are Creed and Tabs gonna help us?" She asked. "Not a chance," X23 replied. "Great," Rogue mumbled as she walked out, her Cajun boyfriend following closely. Kurt moved ahead and saw the cold looking building before them. He frowned at the sight of it, he could tell at least 200 mutants where there, and by the looks of it, all solitary confinement. "Night crawler and myself will deal with the collar controls, Shadowcat, Gambit, deal with the security system," X23 said. "Rogue, get ready for combat just in case," Terra said, finishing her plan. "Alright, sounds like a plan petite," Gambit said. "I'm 5'8, I'm not small," X23 said looking unimpressed. "Stop fighting and get to the job," Rogue said.  
  
X23 was Bamfed to the ceiling with Kurt. "First things first, we have to get the collars off everyone, then we might get some help from a riot," She said. "Ja, understood, the control room is under us," Kurt said. "Alright, let's go as soon as we get the signal from Gambit and Cat," She said.  
  
Gambit and Shadowcat phased through a wall, this one lead to the main computer terminal. Gambit knocked the guard out who was standing shocked before them. "Cat, take care of dis computer," Gambit said. "Alright," Kitty said quickly and sat in the chair and began to work around the security system. "Done," Kitty said with pride. "X23, we got de comp down," Gambit said.  
  
Kurt Bamfed into the collar control room with X23 beside him. The man at the controls turned and looked shocked as X23 round house kicked him in the head knocking him out. She began to hack the computer. "Easier vay," Kurt said, picking up the mans rifle and smashed the computer, sparks when everywhere. Every collar in the building shut down and fell off.  
  
Explosions, and rampant attacked hit the guards as the mutants struck out with vengeance. "Ve have to clear out those who are too veak to get out on zere on," Kurt said. "Yes, the guards are all fighting for there lives on the main non prison levels anyway, we can get to the holding cells," She said.  
  
Two guards rushed out of one cell and saw X23 jump at them and slash the fronts on there guns off and then easily knocked them out with a kick and a punch. She turned to the dark room and winced seeing the living conditions of the prisoners, they had virtually no light. Kurt teleported beside her, "Anyone in zere?" He asked. X23 sniffed. "Someone is in there," She said. She pulled out a small flashlight and turned in on to see a fairly large figure lying on the ground breathing heavily, he had just been attacked by those two guards that was evident. Kurt walked in and grabbed the feet and pulled him into the light. He couldn't open his eyes but Kurt knew who it was. "Adam," Kurt gasped. X23 did not recognize him, they had only met for a moment, and the short beard and longer hair he had now because of lack of proper hygiene where there, but it was evident they where able to shave and cut there hair at least once in a while.  
  
"Hey, get up," X23 said. "He's in no condition! Ve don't know the extent of his injuries," Kurt said angrily. "Then he'll slow us down," X23 said. Adam's eyes slowly opened and the light burned his eyes. He moaned in discomfort as he rolled over to hide his eyes from the light. "It's alright mien friend, are you alright?" Kurt asked. Adam hadn't seen them yet, but if he didn't know better that was Mystique's kid. "Kurt?" He asked barely. "Ja, it's me," Kurt said enthusiastically. "Are we going or not?" X23 said getting impatient. "Shut up will you? Shit. I haven't seen light in a month. give me a break ok?" Adam said, his eye still adjusting. He got up and his blue eyes looked at the pair, Kurt frowned at the look in the eyes, they didn't seem the same as before, they where aged, they looked tired. "Ve are getting out of here, most of everyone has headed out and there are transports vaiting," Kurt said. Adam stared at Kurt a moment and at Terra, he stopped as he looked at her a moment. "Ahem!" Kurt said from the side and Adam turned back to him. "You vant to come vith us?" Kurt asked. Adam stumbled a second, barely able to keep his balance. "I don't see why not," He said weakly. Kurt put Adam's arm over his shoulders. "Grab on, ve are going home," He said. X23 grabbed Kurt as well and the three Bamfed to the black bird, Kitty, Rogue and Remy where already waiting.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Jacen awaited as the Black Bird arrived. Kitty came out and Jacen ran forward and embraced her. "How'd it go?" He asked. "2 mutants died, and a few got hurt, but most got out," She said. Gambit came out next then X23 and Kurt. Rogue came out dragging the sleeping Adam who looked like hell and smelled like crap. "What the hell? You brought one here?" Jacen asked. "X-men don't abandon zere own," Kurt said. "Even if he vas only von of us for a day," Kurt added. "Yea, so we gotta get him to Hank or Jean," Rogue said.  
  
Rogue dropped Adam off in med ward and came out. "The professor will be happy to hear about this," She stated. 'And I'll be happy when you finally let me take over!' Carol snapped. "Ah've really gotta see the prof about shutting Carol up," Rogue said rubbing her temples.  
  
"Chere, Carol bugging you again?" Gambit asked. "You know it," Rogue said annoyed. "Well, Gambit knows a good friend who can help other than de professor," He said. Jean looked at him puzzled. "Gambit's good friend Jack, Jack Daniels," He said pulling out a bottle. "I don't drink that much Gambit," She said. "Well the professor is gonna be busy with de new guest, so you gotta numb her somehow," Gambit said. Rogue snatched the bottle. "I hate it when you're right," She mumbled.  
  
"Did you see the look on there faces when I fired?" Scott said laughing as he walked in the room. "Of course, we where there Cyclops," Mystique said rolling her eyes. "Ruin my moment," Cyclops said frowning. Colossus and ignored Scott's gloating. "Jean will be back from her conference today," Colossus said to get Scott to finally be quiet. "Oh shit, your right, I gotta change!" Scott said. "Nice way to get rid of him," Raven said. "Why Mystique, I don't know what you mean," Colossus said with a slight grin.  
  
Adam woke up half naked on an operating table. "What the hell?" He said sitting up quickly. "Ah, awake at last," Hank said. Adam turned to him and growled. "Well, nice to see you too, the professor wants to see you once you get settled in," Hank said. Adam noticed the lines of age kicking in. "Beast. you've aged," Adam said almost unbelieving. "Well, a lot happens in five years," Hank said. "No," Adam replied quickly looking almost hurt. "Not a lot happens in five years," He said and got off the table. Hank then understood Adam must have been in that place for the last five years. He felt guilt rise in his body, he was the one who left Adam behind.  
  
Coming out of his room he felt revitalized, he had finally cleaned himself off, he had cut his hair, and shaved, he was back to his normal self. almost. He noticed his features had matured slightly, now being 24. He sighed, he had lost 5 years.  
  
He walked into the Professor's study and looked at the man who sat at his desk. "Adam, it's been a long time," The professor said. Adam just stared at him. "Well. you are welcome to stay if you wish," He said. "Fine," Adam said. "I have no money, no friends, and no family; where else do you think I can go?" He snapped and walked out angrily. Xavier didn't like this, Akimov was now angry, but then again, he had a right to be.  
  
Tyler sat with his daughter and Wanda watching TV, Erica had long since fallen asleep. "Think I should put her to bed?" Tyler asked. "No, we'll just leave her on the couch, of course you should put her to bed," Wanda said rolling her eyes. "Well, I'm not very good with this parent thing," Tyler admitted. "Really, I hadn't noticed," She said. "Just for that, I'm gonna let you take her to the park tomorrow," Tyler said. Wanda put her hands into there attack position. "Or not," Tyler quickly responded.  
  
"Thanks dad," Terra said accepting his gift and boy was it a gift. "Remember, it's meant to shoot animals, not people, so remember, only wild animals," He said. "Does Sabertooth count?" She asked. "As an animal, yes, shoot him in the ass all you want," He said. "I think I'll try this out in the danger room on a holo animal," She said taking her new firearm. "She's too much like you," Beast said. "She is not," Logan protested. "Ok, I actually agree there, I was just teasing, she just likes to break things and shoot stuff," Hank said.  
  
When X23 got to the Danger room she found it was already on. "At 11 o'clock," She muttered. "What program is on?" She asked herself. 'Hell mode', she read. "That's meant for 3 people," She growled and opened the door. Inside she saw a mangled pile of destroyed droids.  
  
Adam stood there in the middle of the danger room and slammed his fist into the floor. He growled and turned to the last droid and blasted it. "I've gotten slow," He snarled to himself.  
  
"What the hell are you doing at 11 o'clock, with the safeties off, and no one to spot you?" She asked. "Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" She added. "What if I am?" Adam shouted back angrily. X23 raised an eyebrow. "You are aren't you? You're free from that prison, and the first thing you do with your freedom is attempt suicide," She said. "So what?" He said back. "I've only had freedom for 5 years, and I made the most of it, and you get it for a day and you wanna kill yourself?" She said in disgust. "You don't know what I've been through," Adam said. "Try me," She said. "Not many people have had as shitty lives as me," She added. Adam growled angrily. "You don't know me, so just stay out of my way and let me finish this program," He growled. "I remember you now, you're that idiot who wouldn't give up when I came here 5 years ago," She said. "Piss off! Before I get mad!" Adam shouted. "And what'll you do? You're weaker then you where back then, and I beat you then too," She said. Then it hit her, he was going to fight her, not on the basis that he thought he would win, but on the basis that he thought she would kill him.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you," She then stated. He growled with fury and red lightning rippled violently around him. "Just, give life a chance again," She then added. "How? I never had a real life, this world has done nothing but torment me!" Adam shouted. "And it's done the same to me!" She shouted back. "You have to learn to pull yourself out of it," She then said. Adam lowered his head and fell back onto the ground. "Just go away," He said. She walked over to the terminal and turned the danger room off and then locked it. "Stand up," Terra ordered. Adam got to his feet and glared at her. "Now talk," She ordered. "What?" He asked looking confused. "Why is your life so bad, my father did this for me when I got here, he locked me in a room with him and I had to tell him everything and why it was so bad, so talk," She said. Adam blinked once and then growled angrily. "I'm not going to go into counseling with YOU!" He snarled. "I never said you where, now you can talk this out, or try to get out of here, but you'll find without my access code, that is very difficult, and yes, I have been trained to avoid psychics, and I know you're a low level one," She added. Adam roared and blasted at her with a red beam of power.  
  
X23 dodged, jumped off the wall and drop kicked Adam. He hit the ground and cursed himself. "Now tell me what's wrong!" She shouted. "Why should I tell you huh?" He snarled. "Because I know what you've gone through if it's as bad as you say it is," She said. He glanced at her a moment and sat down on the floor. "The first thing I remember was when my father got drunk and beat me for saying the F-word, he beat me for crying after it started, I don't cry anymore, I refuse to." He started. Terra sat down in front of him and did what Wolverine did for her; she listened as he told his story.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Scott came in the door after trying to open the door 3 times, he had tried to out drink Logan, no one ever said he was the brightest marker in the box. He finally stumbled in and Logan walked in after with a grin. Bobby was next and patted Scott on the back who looked ill and ran to the bathroom. "Hehe, I love tormenting him," Bobby said. "Why aren't you drunk?" Logan asked. "I kept icing up and it immediately heals and removes toxins from my body," Iceman explained. Piotr came in next and balanced himself off the wall. Tyler helped the other big man inside and then collapsed himself. "If the professor knew about this, he'd be ashamed," Logan said. ~Not true Logan, everyone deserves a break once in a while~ Xavier's voice said. "Never mind, he doesn't care," Logan said with a smirk. "I think Tyler will, remember what happened last time he went home in that state," Bobby said smirking. "Yea, but didn't you say you needed to be home by 12?" Logan asked. "Why?" Iceman replied, the color then flushed out of his face and he iced up. "Emma can only do so much harm to me when I'm like this," He said. "Why DID you marry her Drake?" Logan asked. "Same reason why Tyler married a bitch, she can't REALLY hurt me and I love her," He said with a grin and headed to the stairs, Logan shaking his head as he went.  
  
Xavier was about to go to sleep when he felt almost the need to look over Cerebro. He went in and put the interface on and scanned over, he detected 4 all too familiar mutant signatures, two was good things, one could be but doubtful, and one was most definitely not. "Magma," He said looking over her profile, this must have been the first time she used her powers in nearly 5 years, well, at least outside a protected area. The others where not comforting, and he had assumed one dead for sure, he even looked into Jubilation's memories to confirm it. "Archive file, name, Adam Dyson, location, The former city of New York, class rating, Omega, mutant abilities, unknown, body seems to have undergone metamorphosis, codename, Void." Cerebro continued on it's profile and Xavier just looked at the screen.  
  
New York's Ruins-  
  
A sphere of glowing blue light appeared then imploded. A tall blue man stood up, he was a shocking MASSIVE. 5 feet tall. and covered in toned muscle, not a single hair on his entire body either. He opened his eyes to reveal red rings where the pupils should be placed on a black background. He grinned and took in a deep breath, showing his fangs. "Home at last," He said. "And without all that brimstone in the air," He added. He then disappeared in a blur.  
  
Washington DC-  
  
Omega Red let his coil swing through the air and wrap around a few things and come back and continue just to fiddle. "Do you have to do that?" Legion asked. "Yes comrade I do," Omega Red said. "Why are we here again?" Lucas asked. "Simple, I have killed Wrath, I have killed Maverick, and I cannot find Weapon X and Sabertooth," He said. "So, I am going after the people who really deserve revenge, the thing I was built for," He said with pride. "Your going to assassinate the leadership of the United States aren't you?" Legion asked. "Yes comrade I am," Omega Red said. "My government and purpose to live may be gone for now, but I will carry out there revenge, and then re forged the mighty Soviet Union in there image," Omega Red said. "Yea. well. whatever floats your boat Ark," Legion said. "Worry not friend, you will get to be second in command comrade," Omega Red said. "Gee. thanks," Lucas said looking unimpressed, Arkady ignored him and continued on his walk towards what he thought to be his destiny.  
  
The mansion-  
  
"And. now I'm here," Adam said, finally finishing every detail he remembered. "Wow. that's. wow," Terra said looking rather shocked. "Yea beat that," Adam said looking annoyed. "I think I can, but there are fewer details in mine," She said. "Bullshit," Adam said. "Wanna bet?" She asked. "Fine, even though I have nothing to bet," Adam said rolling his eyes. "Well, I started out in a lab, where they made sure I had no form of parent or anything, then they put me through 14 years with little to no human contact where I was routinely abused if I failed an exercise, they trained me to be a ruthless killer, and also made sure I saw other children playing and being happy to try to make it not affect me," She said. "Then they put me through one of the most arguably painful things possible, where they laced my bone claws in atamantium, after that they sent me to do a mission against shield, I escaped," Terra said. "So don't give me you've had it worse, I can't get into the same detail as you, but stop feeling sorry for yourself, it's disgraceful," She said standing up. Adam glared at her a moment and stood up. "Your right," He said simply and walked past her. "I'm going to rebuild myself to perfection like before, and if I where you I'd watch what you say to me when I'm finished," He said darkly and left the room leaving the only one who could understand what he'd been through in the institute glaring at the door where he had left.  
  
"This place seems to finally be developing a backbone," Adam said as he headed for his room.  
  
~X-men! We have a problem!~ Xavier's voice rang in all there minds, "Shit," Tyler, Piotr and Scott all said in unison, too tanked to be of any real help.  
  
"Where are Avatar, Colossus and Cyclops?" The professor said while in front of the black bird and velocity as everyone had gathered. "Tanked, can't come," Logan explained. Xavier groaned, unlike before, he was disappointed now. "Why are we here?" Adam said yawning. He had been given a suit like his old battle attire, but now with the X-men insignia. "Let him talk and you'll find out," Jacen said quickly.  
  
"Arkady Rossovich is currently headed towards the White House, and he has killed and destroyed everything that has gotten in his way to getting there, including 3 sentinels, 102 National Guard, and 34 police officers," The professor explained. "Great," Lorna said sighing. "Legion is with him," Xavier added. "Just our luck, your kid shows up, 3 years and he just decides to spark even more mutant human hatred," Logan said. "Let him kill President Creed, that's no problem to us," Kitty said. "You know we don't condone killing anyone, and if he dies the hatred will just increase," The Professor said. "Point taken," Shadowcat said. "So what now?" Adam asked. "We do our jobs," X23 said. "And what's that?" Adam asked. "Be heroes," Jacen then said. "Great." Adam said with sarcasm.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 1, hope everyone enjoyed, chapter 2 will continue it and chapter 3 will go to Magneto and his group. Chapter 4, I dunno yet, but that's what it is so far. So, you can guess where DJ and Michael are. lol  
  
Disclaimer for OC's will be up by chapter 3 or 4. must track all the living ones down in my mind first. 


	2. No name as of yet lol

I do not own X-men evolution or its characters, and I only lay claim to the OCs Tyler Klimov and Adam Akimov. The OC's that show up in my story will be accredited to at the bottom after every chapter once they've appeared.  
  
A Brighter Tomorrow Chapter 2-  
  
The X-jet landed right next to the white house, the area seemed destroyed and the white house itself was slightly damaged.  
  
The X-men scurried out, consisting of Wolverine, X23, Adam, Jacen, Kurt, Rogue and Storm. "Well, this certainly seems interesting enough," Adam said boredly. "And why didn't Iceman come?" He asked. "Because, he would most likely kill Graydon Creed for having his father killed a few years ago, even though they weren't on the best of terms at his death, Robert is still very touché about it," Storm said. "Gee. The president sounds like a real nice, non totalitarian guy." Adam said frowning.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME FREAK!" Graydon shouted as Omega Red took another step forward, dead guards littered the floor. "The cold war is over!" He added. "For you and my country yes, but for me, well comrade, let's just say that's another story," Arkady said letting his tendril shoot out and it wrapped Creed's arms to his body and pulled him into the air. "Goodbye, little man," He said grinning until a might force hit him in the side of the face. He dropped the president and went flying out the window and landed on the front lawn. Arkady got up growling and rubbed his chin as he saw Rogue standing in the window looking down at him with a look of hate.  
  
"X-men," Arkady growled as he was drop kicked from behind by Jacen and slammed into the ground. Rossovich was now severely pissed off and got up roaring as his tendrils thrashed violently. "We gotta get him far away from here," Logan said. "You freaks! I don't need your help! Get out of here!" Graydon shouted. "Kurt, get him out of here," Logan snapped. "Ja, agreed," Kurt said grabbing his brother's arm and teleported 2 miles away then teleported back.  
  
Logan jumped down next and X23 did as well. Storm flew into the air and struck Omega Red with Lightning, sending him back. Storm was suddenly blasted out of the sky by an invisible force and hit the ground and went limp. Everyone looked up to see Lucas. "Well if it isn't the X-men!" He said grinning. "It's been along time, tell me how's my dear old dad?" Legion asked. Wolverine growled and didn't exactly know what to do. Lucas landed next to the fence with a grin. "Ve need to take him down," Kurt said. "Yea, but how?" X23 asked. Just then a figure appeared from behind the fence and pounced on Legion slamming him to the ground and punched him in the face. Legion does not take damage well it would seem and was knocked unconscious. "Weakling," Adam spat as he stood up. "Well, that was certainly easier then I thought it would be," Jacen said.  
  
Omega Red looked at the men and woman standing around him and growled furiously. "It's over Rossovich, there's no way out for you," Logan said. "Oh I disagree with you comrade there is," He said grinning. Before he could make another move Jacen was on the attack again elbowing him in the spine and kicking out the back of his knee. Arkady rolled back and nodded that no one was behind him. "Fools," He said grinning and jumped back and ran. "Get him!" Wolverine shouted and the X-men took chase.  
  
4 minutes later,  
  
Omega Red muttered swears in Russian to himself as he ran and Jacen ran past him and tripped him. Omega Red went forward but landed on his hands and springed off the ground. He landed back on his feet and grinned. "I win," He said evilly and one of his tendrils slashed a manhole cover in half and he jumped down. "I'll get him," Jacen said about to follow. "NO!" Logan said. "Why not?" Jacen asked. "Kid, that's what he wants, he can see in the dark, we can't, and the scents in the sewers would make it that much harder for me and Terra to detect, what do you think will happen when we go down there? He'll kill us," Logan said angrily. "So, we can go home?" Adam asked looking bored. "Yea, after we get the professor's kid and storm," Logan said. "We have to get them before the sentinels do," She said. The X- men ran back and saw quiet the sight to behold.  
  
5 sentinel bodies' where sprawled on the ground torn and destroyed while Storm lay there unconscious. "I think Legion woke up," Logan said blinking. "Damnit," Jacen swore as he noted that they captured neither of the felons.  
  
"Adam, grab Storm and let's go," Logan said. "No, clean up your own mess, I'm only doing this because I have nowhere else to go, but I'm not going to be your little slave," Adam growled. Logan snarled and turned to Jacen. "Sure thing Logan," Jacen said before Logan could even ask and picked up Ororo. Logan turned back to Adam and growled with fury. "You got a problem BUB?" Logan snarled. "Why should I take an order from you?" Adam snapped and moved aggressively towards Logan. "You killed me, so there's no chance I'm going to do anything you say, 'bub'," Adam snarled. "Let's go, this is pointless come on!" Jacen said getting annoyed. Adam narrowed his eyes on him and walked towards the jet.  
  
The X-mansion 30 minutes later-  
  
"We saw the news, good work," Xavier said to Logan. "Whatever," Wolverine replied, still in a soar mood. "Is something wrong Logan?" Xavier asked. "No," Logan replied in a low deadly tone. Adam and the others walked out next. Adam was casually walking while Jacen was holding Storm and gave her to Beast. "What's eating at Logan?" Xavier asked. "Adam," Jacen replied not looking happy at all, in fact he glared at the man leaving with great distaste. "Well, I still think he just needs time and." Xavier was cut off. "You can't read his mind can you?" Jacen asked looking at him. "Regrettably no, not without him noticing, he seems to have regained full control of his mental abilities," Xavier said frowning.  
  
The next day around 5 pm,  
  
"God Damnit Emma," Bobby said frowning. "I don't want to go to your society mixer, you KNOW I hate those things," Iceman continued to complain. "Stop fidgeting," Emma said as she attempted to fix something on his suit. "No, I hate these," Bobby whined. "Robert!" She hissed. Iceman immediately stopped. "There, that's better," She said. "This is cruel and unusual," Bobby said. "Don't say anything when we get there that would embarrass me, or else," Emma said. "I know, I've gotten the acting to be a gentlemen thing down already," Iceman said frowning. "Good, now come along Robert," She said. 'She's evil,' he mentally growled. "No I'm not Robert, now hurry up or we'll be late," She said. "Ugh," Was Iceman's reply.  
  
"Scott, why don't you go pick Jean up from the airport? She just got back from her visit with Madelyn and Warren," Xavier suggested. "Thanks for reminding me Professor," Scott said and headed towards the garage to get the car.  
  
Everyone had gathered down stairs and where talking amongst themselves once Jean got back, it was relatively simple, unless you where a socially deprived and cold person.  
  
Adam growled as he leaned up against the wall and saw everyone talking, he noted what everyone was wearing and how they acted towards each other but didn't all that much care. He decided to stay in uniform, there was no real point in changing, He scanned over the room and saw Jean, he remembered how he had a crush on her, which lead to his death all be it, but he did have a crush on her. He noticed Scott's arm around her waist and just shrugged it off, he didn't really care anymore, and he got over that a while ago.  
  
"Hey," he heard from the side and turned to see Jubilee, one of the people who had managed to slightly get closer to him. "We haven't talked much. since you got back and all," She said. "What do you want Jubilation?" Adam asked turned back to the people in front of him. "Well, I just wanted to talk, you don't seem like your in the best shape," She said. "Physically I am already feeling up to speed," He replied. "You know what I mean," She said. "I'm fine Jubilee," He said simply. "Are you sure?" Jubilee asked, more to assure herself. She liked Adam as a friend. Adam had been there for her more then once and found his overall look on life sad, she wished he'd pull himself out of it. "Yes Jubilee, go have fun," He said simply. She smiled at the comment. "Ok, don't be too much of a stranger," She said smiling.  
  
"So, how was your trip?" Tyler asked whilst standing next to his friend Colossus. "Good, Madelyn and Isaac are doing well and Warren has been home more," She explained. "He still hates Iceman?" Colossus asked. "With a passion, normally people don't leave people to a mob of angry anti mutant fanatics with injured wings," Jean said. "Where is Bobby anyway?" She asked. "Emma took him to a business dinner," Tyler explained. "Poor. poor Bobby," She said frowning. "So how are things with Wanda?" She asked. "Never been happier," Avatar replied. "Good," She said smiling. "Hey Jean you need a drink?" Scott asked. "Sure thing Scott," She replied happily.  
  
Adam looked over the room and saw X23 now talking with Beast, she was the only one in the room still in uniform, like him not seeing the point to change them unless necessary. He looked her over once and smiled to himself, but quickly stopped himself. 'Idiot, don't do that,' He thought. He looked away a moment with an annoyed look but found himself looking again and frowned. Though he hated to say it, she did have a fair bit in common with him, and seemed to be almost as bad as him in social grace. She mainly socialized with the older members he noted. He also took into account her figure and facial features, he always analyzed things in a calm environment and now found himself hating it and turned away as she was about to glance in his direction, find the wall very interesting suddenly. 'Great, yet another crush Adam, this time over a woman who is someone who managed to stomp you into the ground when she sneak attacked you, real great taste,' The voice in his mind said. He continued to stare when he noted she wasn't looking for the rest of the evening, a total of two hours, he himself never moved a muscle in his body except where he turned his head. He made sure she didn't notice, and was sure no one else would care, he was wrong. Another person had noticed his glances, someone who wasn't on exactly great terms with him.  
  
As soon as the numbers had started to thin, all that remained in the crowd was Scott, Jean, Terra, Ororo, Logan, Adam and Hank, and Scott and Jean where just leaving. Ororo left next and finally X23. Adam shrugged and was about to leave when he was cut off by Wolverine. "What do you want?" Adam hissed. Logan growled angrily shoved Adam to a chair which Adam fell back into and sat down. "Have a seat, you and me gonna have a talk," Logan snarled. Hank didn't like this.  
  
"I saw you looking at Terra just now," Logan hissed. "Is there a problem with that?" Adam asked snidely. "Yea, I don't want you near my daughter," Logan snapped. 'Daughter? Oh shit.' Adam thought immediately. "I'll do whatever I want you short deranged fuck," Adam snarled and stood up as red electricity began to ripple off his body. "I told you before, I don't take orders from you," He added with hatred seething off every word. "Wow friends, calm down, Logan I think maybe you where just seeing things, right Adam?" Hank said trying to calm the situation. "I dunno. maybe I wasn't looking at her," Adam said smirking. Logan had enough. He let his claws out, "I'm warning you stay away from her," He snarled. "And if I don't?" Adam asked smirking. "Then you'll die," Logan snarled and jumped forward. 'Shit.' Hank thought.  
  
Adam grabbed Logan's wrists before they could unleash there deadly assault on him. "I'll die huh? Well I think maybe I'll just finish the job I started on you a few years ago and end your worthless life," Adam hissed and slammed Wolverine in the wall and punched him in-between the eyes, Logan responded by slashed at Adam who moved back in time but was caught by an atamantium plated kick to the face, he went back in pain and Wolverine was about to attack against who Hank came between them. "ENOUGH!" He shouted. The professor rolled in and Jacen was next to him, they had been talking down the hall when they heard the fight start.  
  
"What's going on here?" Xavier asked looking disappointed at the two whom where obviously fighting. Both remained quiet. "What started the fight?" He then asked more aggressively. "He's been staring at Terra," Logan said. "I don't know what you're talking about," Adam replied calmly. Logan was about to attack again until Charles shouted. "Stop it!" He looked really annoyed now. "Adam, leave your confined to your room for the night, Logan I'm going to speak with you in private," Xavier said. "I'll escort him," Jacen said. "Thank you Mr. Lynch," Xavier replied.  
  
Adam glared at Jacen the whole time until he got to his room. "Alright, there ya go," Jacen said in a friendly tone. "Whatever," Adam spat. "What an asshole," Jacen muttered.  
  
"Logan, what exactly were you doing?" Charles asked. "Listen Charles, he was staring at my daughter in a non friend sort of way," Logan replied. Charles almost fell out of his wheel chair laughing. "I don't think that's very funny Chuck," Logan growled. "No Logan, it's just that this is the first time I've seen you react like this," Charles said calming down. "I don't get it," Logan replied angrily. "Logan, if you had not noticed Terra has grown beyond being 15, most of the men here at the institute already have respective spouses and significant others, but also another fact is that everyone was, well, afraid of her at first. And then it was a fear of you, that prevented anyone from pursuing anything beyond friendship with X23," Charles said. "Now, someone is here who does not fear her, or you, and has noted almost everyone else is taken, and honestly most likely finds many things in common with her, naturally just based on human psychology, would he be interested," Xavier finished. Logan blinked, "So I have to kill him.?" Logan asked. "Logan, you're not going to do anything, well you can, but I can't say it'll end well for any particular party involved in this." Charles started. "Fine," Logan mumbled. "Look on the bright side Logan, it could be worse, it could be Toad," Beast said. Logan's pupils enlarged and he looked ill. "Point taken," He said frowning. "Did you get anything from his mind?" Logan asked before leaving the room. "You know it's much more difficult to read another telepath Logan, unless I forcefully enter, which he would know about, and would most likely try to kill me," Xavier said calmly. 'Besides, this may be some insurance that not betray and try to kill us,' Xavier mentally added to himself.  
  
Jacen walked up to Kitty as she got a snack. "You ok?" She asked. "No, that fucking asshole is really working away on everyone's nerves," Jacen said. "Well, apparently Jubilee said he's not that bad, and when Madelyn was here she said that too," Kitty said. "Well, he must have used his telepathy to change there minds or SOMETHING, because that guy is an assssshole," Jacen said. Kitty giggled slightly. "That's so true, but still, if the professor hasn't kicked him out yet." She was cut off by a sigh. "Yea, I get the point," Jacen replied. "So, what was he and Logan fighting about?" She asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so let's drop it," Jacen replied.  
  
"So, when do we get some time off?" She asked. "Around the same time Tyler and Wanda do, there going to Vancouver apparently," Jacen said. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked. "Britain sounds nice." She started. "England it is," Jacen said grinning. "Well, I guess," Kitty said smiling. "Wonder how Bobby's evening went." Kitty said. "Doesn't matter, we have 2 weeks until vacation and I say we get it planned," Jacen replied. "Your right," Shadowcat said.  
  
"Never again," Emma said. "But Emma, I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident," Bobby said as they came in the door. "NEVER AGAIN," Frost hissed. Bobby gulped hard and nodded. "What happened?" Jamie asked walking in. "Robert thought it was a brilliant idea to mock one of the company's larger stock holders," Emma hissed. "I didn't know who he was, I swear Emma," Bobby replied. "Well, I think I know somebody who isn't getting any tonight." Multiple Man said. Bobby frozen his legs and Jamie fell to the ground. "I don't make fun of your love life, so don't make fun of mine," Iceman said. He then felt Emma grab his ear. "Aggggh!" He cried out as she dragged him along by his ear. "One of the most powerful mutants on earth, and he gets beat up by a woman," Jamie said almost laughing.  
  
The next morning-  
  
"Music. oh god it's been too long," Adam said as he listened to an old favored band of his, Drowning Pool, the song, 'Told You So'. "Turn that down," Ororo scolded. "It's been over 5 YEARS since I've heard music, fuck off," He snapped.  
  
Tyler woke up and yawned as he sat up. "Morning," He said to the still sleeping Wanda. She mumbled and rolled over more taking the sheet. "Whatever," He said casually and had a shower, then got dressed, did his teeth, and shaved. "There we go," He said smiling. He walked out and headed towards his 'fatherly' duties. "Ugh. who would have thought kids would be this hard to take care of, oh well, as long as her grandpa doesn't drop by anytime soon," He said looking very angered. The 'great' Magneto hadn't particularly liked Tyler being with his daughter, and very much didn't like the fact he'd had a child and married Wanda, so, he wasn't on the best terms with his father-in-law. Of course he didn't care, but Magneto had a tendency of making you care, by attempting to kill you.  
  
"Hey Scott," Bobby said while grabbing a drink. "Not sleep well?" Cyclops asked. "Why would you say that?" Iceman replied. "The lines of fatigue," He said simply. "Yea, another wondrous nice of sleeping for the illustrious Bobby Drake," He said taking a bow. "Guessed as much," Scott said and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Well, I could always just transform all day, I don't feel tired or affected by anything when I'm like that," Iceman said yawning. "Yea, but you also told us it feels different," Beast said as he entered the room. Iceman finished his bottled water and transformed. "Ahh. better." He said smiling.  
  
"So." Adam said leaning against the wall. "What do you want?" He then asked. He was then punched in the face and staggered back holding his noise. "Damnit, don't women usually slap? God," Adam snarled. "That's for attacking my dad last night," Terra said. "He attacked me!" Adam shouted back in anger. "I don't believe you, you're far too aggressive, you most likely did it," X23 said. "Oh you have got to be shitting me, I get in more trouble here for defending myself then I did in the brotherhood for attacking the leader," Adam said sounding very annoyed. ~But I will tell you this; I didn't do it~ He told her mentally. "You think telling me telepathically will be any different then using your tongue?" Terra snapped. "No, not really," He said casually. "And if you have a problem with me, take it out in the danger room," Adam hissed. She grabbed his armor and tossed him into the wall. "Then get there," She snarled. Adam growled and stood up. "Fine, if you want to die that much all you had to do was ask," He snapped back, but was not exactly pleased by the situation that had arisen.  
  
"What the hell?" Beast said looking at the danger room door. He opened it and Adam flew past him and hit the hall and it dented in as he slid down and blood was on it. "Alright. now I'm starting to get mad," He said barely standing up. X23 walked out. "Don't take it personally, healing factors are great," She said. "That does it," Adam snarled and tackled her back in. Beast just blinked once and looked inside as the two occupants tried to kill one another. 'He's not at full power,' He noted, Adam's muscle mass hadn't increased enough for him to be completely charged, so, the night before had to have been true.  
  
Adam stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "So, have you had your fun?" He asked her. She looked confused. "This is different then before, no sneak attack, no taking my arm out, this is really one on one, and I think the warm up is over," Adam said and crackled his back muscles, he was bleeding already, but that was from her claws. "You're bluffing," She said. "You wouldn't fight for 10 minutes like that," She said. "To put it lightly, do you think I was able to take on some of the more deadly occupants of this facility in such a weak level of power?" Adam asked. "If so, then you're deluding yourself," Adam said. Red electricity began to ripple around him and then he roared as a bright red glow came off his body and his muscle rippled. X23 just moved back slightly as Adam snarled in pain as his body tensed and powered itself. Adam stepped forward as the electricity calmed slightly. "So, are you impressed?" He asked grinning. X23 put her claws up, "Shut up and fight," She snapped.  
  
A moment later X23 flew out of the danger room door and slammed into the same spot as Adam had only a few moments before. He just blinked and realized they where completely ignoring him. "So, that's it then?" Adam asked walking out with his arms crossed. "I was expecting something a little more dramatic," He added casually. X23 slowly got up and growled. "Now then, if that's all, I really must be going," Adam added. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Beast finally said. Both turned to him. "Why did you just attempt to tear each other apart in there?" He asked. "She challenged me," Adam said. Beast just sighed and grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him away. "You need medical treatment," He said sounding somewhat disappointed. 'And a few tips,' He thought.  
  
"So, what possessed you to accept that fight?" Beast asked as he began to stitch one of the wounds on Adam's back. "None of your business," Adam replied. "Of course not, but then again the fact you got in a fight with Logan last night over her is quiet the occurrence isn't it? I mean, for two events revolving around her in less than 24 hours," Beast started. Adam glared at him and knew where he was going with this. "Well, what is your opinion DOCTOR," The last word hissed as it rolled off Adam's tongue. "Ahh, the young labors of love," Beast said. "Don't even say that," Adam hissed. "Well, Mr. Akimov, have you ever thought of being. 'Nice'?" Beast asked him. "Define nice," Adam said. "This is gonna take a while," Beast said and then sighed. "What will? I don't know what you're talking about," Adam said turning his head away. "Adam, for most of last night as I understand it you stared at her, also, you fought her this morning and purposely made sure you couldn't hurt her, even when at full power," Beast added. "Ok, hypothetically, even if I did have any remote interest, who are you to give me advice? You're a fucking blue ape," Adam snarled. "First off, I have had 10 girlfriends over the last 5 year, one of which is still going steady right now," Beast said. "And how many have YOU had Adam?" Beast asked smirking. "That's none of your concern," Adam remarked. "It's a waste of time to pursue such things," He added snarling. "Sure, it is," Beast said. "Whatever," Adam said standing up. "Will that leave a scar?" He asked referring to the stitches, "Yes, most likely a light one," Beast said. "Just great," Adam mumbled.  
  
Xavier was satisfied on how the media had displayed the 'mystery' mutants, who saved President Creed's life, more as heroes than villains, but Creed would come up with a statement saying they where most likely involved in the attempt on his life. He sighed and went back to Cerebro to try to detect more mutants in the area, but then he blacked out for an unknown reason. "Have you neutralized target Iceman?" The man standing behind the unconscious Xavier said. "Affirmative," Came over the headset. "Verse, are you dealing with target's W, X, and J?" Asked the man. "Yes we are, an unknown target is now at the institute, moving on him as well," Came over the headset.  
  
"Be nice huh? Who the hell is that furred freak to tell me that," Adam snapped to himself as he walked looking at the floor. He then bumped into someone and was nearly knocked over, they where obviously running. "You again? God what are you a stalker?" Adam hissed as he got up. "Shut up! There here!" She said back, almost in fear. "Huh?" Adam asked as the wall behind X23 exploded. "Shit! Talk later!" Adam shouted and charged up as he ran down the hall as he sped up. He shoulder tackled through the wall and landed on the lawn as X23 jumped out after him. He turned back as Wolverine went flying out a window and Jacen ran from the front door. "Take them on in the open," Wolverine said quickly. "They'll have to come out," Jacen added.  
  
An energy beam shot from the mansion and blasted a hole in front of the 4. "They'll have to come out?" X23 said bitterly. "Hey!" Jacen replied. "Hold on, demolition time," Adam said and his arms started to glow and crackle with power. "No! The others are still in there!" Logan shouted. "So?" Adam asked evilly and was about to fire when two people jumped out and landed gracefully on the ground and looked at the 4. "Well, it seems these guys are here," Jacen said.  
  
"Gauntlet to command," The green skinned man with a red eye said. "Our final 3 targets are in sight with unknown," He said. "I know that one, former agent of Selene and BHM," The other said. "Plate, will you be joining?" Gauntlet asked into his com. "Negative for the moment, being tied down by Cyclops," He said over the com in return. "Ok, we'll deal with these three," The other member said.  
  
"There's another around here somewhere, he's fighting Cyclops," Logan said, listening in on the attack's communication. "Alright, so we can expect a third one?" Jacen asked. "Maybe," Logan said.  
  
Unknown to both parties another 3 sets of eyes watched the battle.  
  
"This is Enforcer to Hydra section 2 command, section 3's troops are currently on the attack," The man with a French accent said. "Yes sir, we understand," He then said as the 3 mutants in there uniforms watched everyone square off.  
  
Gauntlet pilled out a rather large energy rifle and pointed it at Jacen. "He's all mine," Gauntlet said grinning. Spyne stepped forward and hissed, the reptilian counterpart of Gauntlet continued his hissing and snarling. "I've got this one," Wolverine said and let his claws out.  
  
Adam looked at X23. "Ok, you help Jacen and I'll help Logan," Terra said. "Now hold on a second I'm not about to." He was cut off by an explosion, everyone stopped there immediate fight as a tall figure walked out, he must have been 7'5, his footsteps made a clinging thud as they stepped. He, like his two counterparts, most certainly did NOT look human. It looked like it must have come from hell even.  
  
Its plated shelling covered its body; it had a crest on its head that was armored as well. Its plating left no skin except for on its hands, face and neck. The plating was colored green and the skin was a lighter shade of it. The eyes where pupil less as well leaving only white voids where they should be.  
  
It chuckled lightly as it walked forward.  
  
"Greetings," It said in an alien voice, a raspy deep voice. "Plate, glad you could join us. I assume you neutralized Cyclops and Jean?" Gauntlet asked. "Of course," Plate said with a grin.  
  
Plate looked at Logan, then Jacen and finally X23. He shivered with delight and turned to Logan first. "James Howlett, one of the most merciless and deadly people on the planet before, Weapon X, deadly efficiency," Plate said and then turned to Jacen. "Jacen Lynch, another powerful unit, capable of increasing almost all his stats by almost 4, kind hearted and foolish though," He turned to X23. "X23, an improvement on the original, has a far higher overall potential but lacks in experience," He said. He turned to Adam finally. "Who is this? He bares the X-men insignia, he must be one of the more recent less efficient mutants," Plate said and faced forward. "Finally my mission will be complete and command Sever will be proud of me," Plate said, all of this was in a low voice and no one heard but Gauntlet and Spyne, which there enhanced hearing.  
  
***X23 and Adam vs. Plate***  
  
"Well, are we just going to stand around all day or are we going to fight?" Adam said putting his guard up, Plate grinned in response. "Gauntlet, Spyne, deal with those two, these two are all mine," He said continuing his smirk.  
  
X23 started off by charging Plate and let her claws out. She slashed forward and with blinding speed he moved out of the way and elbowed her on the top of the head, she slammed into the ground face first. He turned to see Adam coming in with a hard kick and blocked it. Adam was shocked and was punched away and rolled along the ground a moment and ended up face first in the grass.  
  
Terra jumped to her feet and sliced him with an upper cut along his chest, he roared in pain and punched her in the stomach, and one ability of his was obviously super human strength. She gasped and fell to her knees gasping for air. He then took a step forward, bent down slightly and elbowed her in the back of the head. X23's face went straight into the ground from it and she twitched twice. Plate loomed over her grinning and was about to step on her head with a kick from no where came in and sent him flying back. He landed on his feet and growled looking at Adam.  
  
Plate rushed forwards and punched Adam in the stomach, heightened resistance of not he spat up spit and gasped in pain as he fell on his hands and knees. He turned his head and glared at the monster with hatred before he was kicked in the ribs. Adam went flying back a good 20 feet and landed on the ground hard. Plate walked over to him and gave him another swift kick, but this time he only went five, he bounced off the ground and lay about 15 feet from Terra and 18 from plate, they where in a triangle almost. Plate chuckled as he looked at his handy work. Adam barely got to his knees.  
  
***End for now***  
  
***Spyne vs. Logan***  
  
Spyne snarled as Logan and he circled, ready for move in, Spyne's claws had been extended and he awaited Logan's attack with great anticipation.  
  
Spyne couldn't take it anymore and let out what could only be called a scream like hiss and jumped forward. He slashed at Logan and cut him across the chest, Logan kicked him away and ran at him claws extended and sliced, Spyne ducked under and upper cut Logan with his claws. Logan cried out in pain as the four long gashes went up his torso. Spyne then bit into Logan's shoulder and Logan saw his chance and stabbed Spyne in the stomach.  
  
The two stood there for about 60 seconds and both jumped back. Logan's wounds where slowly healing while Spyne's was not. They waited another few moments and Spyne took a step forward and hissed with anger. He took another and looked even more angry and then finally roared and started to run at Logan.  
  
He continued to screech as he charged and Logan then ran forward as well, both pulled there claws up. Spyne pulled both his arms up while Logan pulled up his right claw and his left went lower.  
  
The two landed opposite of one another and waited a moment. Spyne's right hand fell off. Wolverine walked over and was stabbed in the stomach by his other hand, he just wouldn't give up!  
  
Logan pulled up his arm and was about to strike the killing blow as he did he heard something from the side and looked as Spyne's head rolled off his shoulders.  
  
***End fight, Spyne is dead.***  
  
***Jacen vs. Gauntlet***  
  
Jacen dodged a shot from Gauntlet and moved in to attack when Gauntlet had already taken in how Jacen moved and fired three shots, one hitting his knee and two in the chest. Jacen fell over groaning in pain. Gauntlet slowly walked over as a smirk played across his face.  
  
Jacen got to his feet and saw Gauntlet take aim again. 'Alright Jacen, think, think, think, he's gotta take into account how I move,' Jacen thought.  
  
Gauntlet casually pulled up his energy rifle again, preparing to take another few shots as his enhanced eye locked in on Jacen. Jacen and Gauntlet stared at one another a moment and Gauntlet fired. Jacen knew where he was going to shoot, his knee. He jumped forward and did a forward flip in the air and landed in front of Gauntlet and elbowed him in the stomach and caught him in the face with a hard kick that sent him back. Using his heightened speed he rushed forward to attack again but Gauntlet pulled out a foot knife as he hit the ground and sliced Jacen's arm.  
  
Jacen moved back and was shot by a pistol in the right shoulder, the blood drained out. He wasn't fazed enough though and grabbed the gun and forced it out of Gauntlet's hands. Gauntlet then swung with his knife and missed Jacen. Jacen kneed him in the stomach and used his good arm for a back hand sending Gauntlet into the wall as he heard something to his right and turned quickly to look.  
  
***End fight, Gauntlet lost, but is alive***  
  
***At the same moment as the end of the last paragraph of the last 2 fights***  
  
Adam saw Plate point his hand down at Terra and there was almost a white glowing fire forming in his hand. "X23, you are of no value anymore, Hydra does not deem you fit enough to exist, you are simply refused, goodbye," He said as the shockwave like energy beam shot out at the barely moving X23. Adam's eyes widened as time seemed to stop. He glanced over at Wolverine who was finishing Spyne and Jacen who was fighting Gauntlet. He was already completely charged and his speed was 3x better then any human. Time seemed to return as he took his first step forward.  
  
X23 looked up just as she saw the blinding white flash and her life past before her eyes as she expected her end. Just then in a blur someone stepped in the way with there feet solid in the ground as they braced for the hit. There was a large explosion and shockwaves move past and destroyed part of the mansion wall.  
  
X23 looked up to see the shivering and broken form Adam standing there. "What?" She gasped. Adam was glaring at Plate as he was barely able to move. 'I hate projectile energy beam throwers,' He thought as he was barely able to keep standing. Plate walked forward calmly and stopped right in front of Adam who was in a now completely destroyed uniform and his body sagged with singes on his skin. "Who ever you are, you have delayed me long enough, life ends here for you," He said. Adam could only glare at him until the fist with lightning speed caught him in the jaw and he fell back. "All too easy," Plate said as he walked over to the downed Adam and grabbed his shoulder, he lifted him into the air and his head slanted to the side, his eyes where lifeless and he was barely breathing. "You are of no use to Hydra, or my mission, die," Plate said with a blinding flash he cried out in pain as Adam fell to the ground and he stepped back holding a stump on his arm, he had lost his forearm.  
  
"My arm!" He cried out in shock. X23 stood there looking rather angry. "I'll make you pay," He hissed and was about to lung forward when a sharp cracking drop kick caught him in the cheek and he fell back and turned to Jacen. He reached out to grab him and stopped as he felt pain shoot up his body. He looked down at Wolverine's 3 claws in his chest. "Blast," He rasped and fell over dead. The blood was everywhere and the 3 remaining looked at each other. Jacen turned to see where Gauntlet was supposed to be, but saw no sign of him.  
  
***Plate is now dead, another OC added to the list of the slain eh?***  
  
"Sir, they failed," Said the lead member. "Should we finish them off?" He asked. "No, this is not our problem, X23 is section 3's problem, not ours, my brother's section is always screwing up, let him solve his own mistakes," Came over the com. "Of course master Verse," Said the man standing there with his orange eyes locked on the area as he turned around. "Let's go," He said calmly. "And be ready to meet Viper *Madam Hydra for all you who don't know* in about an hour, she has some information on my brother's sections flaws for me," Verse's voice said over the communicator.  
  
"So, are we gonna take care of the others?" Logan asked. "We had better, let me get this carcass inside," Jacen said. "He's still alive," X23 hissed. "How unfortunate," Logan said.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 2, I like it don't you? Anyway, next chapter as I promised is directed towards the BoM and works mainly on them. Also, Mystique is to play a fairly large roll soon, so that should be interesting.  
  
Sinister and Selene will rear there heads again, just not at the moment.  
  
Btw, I will also explain where a lot of X-men went since the 5 years, one obvious example is Spyke, who is now Morlock, and he will be playing a rather large roll very soon, as in chapter 4 or 5. 


	3. New Occurrences

I do not own X-men Evolution  
  
My oh my my my, it has been a long time hasn't it everyone? I'm just glad I finally worked up the balls to take on the huge task of finishing this story, the Alliance story will most likely not be finished however, I made that universe too broad to finish within a year, let alone now.  
  
One thing I would like to say is that I really do thank my loyal viewers from over the year now, I hope that the new chapter will be to your expectations.  
  
Alas, this will not be a Chapter for the Brotherhood, I am going to have to get the X-men team rolling again, and set who is going to be the current villains, I am excited with some ideas so far however.  
  
Now, some of the OCs from the other story may not appear again, and I apologize if they don't, but I hope for many of them to be cameos and what not. Remember, this story takes place five years after A Dark Future, I do hope to bring some back, but others will be cameos and only briefly involved.  
  
I do intend to E-mail everyone who reviewed A Dark Future and the few brief chapters of this one.  
  
But for those who are just reading this now, I must tell you, there is a story before this one. Click on my Name, and see my previous stories, you will see A Dark Future, the prequel story. That story leads to this one, and I must admit, is one of the stories I have enjoyed writing the most over the last year and a half, because of the input from other people, and just how successful the OCs were, and how it focused on Cannon Characters to a great extent, which I have always had a problem doing in my stories, so I am very proud of it.  
  
A Brighter Tomorrow Chapter 3- New Occurrences  
  
Adam woke groggily and groaned. "My body feels broken," He muttered. "It is," Beast said walking over to him. "Huh?" Adam then looked down to see the bandages.  
  
"Shit," He muttered. "The others have been talking about how you have a knack for hurting yourself in battle," Beast chuckled. "I fight to win, as long as I win, life or death means nothing," Adam said emotionlessly. "My, quiet the soldier," Beast said and examined Adam.  
  
Adam then gulped. "I have to know something," He said looking at the ceiling. "What might that be Mr. Akimov?" Beast asked. "Madelyn, what happened to her?" He asked in a mournful voice. "Oh," Beast said cautiously. "I really don't think that is my place to answer, perhaps Jean, or Scott would be better for such a..." He was cut off.  
  
"Tell me," He demanded. Beast left the room and Adam snarled.  
  
Jean entered the room a short time later with a very professional look about her. "Beast has told me you want to know about Madelyn," She said.  
  
Adam looked at Jean and growled. "Answer, did you ask about her or not?" Jean asked. "Yes, yes I did," Adam said looking slightly spaced.  
  
"In the last five years Madelyn built a life for herself," Jean answered. "Just tell me what happened," Adam said. "When? Are you asking me to account for five years?" She asked. "I'm asking a pretty fucking simple question Jean! Do not treat me like an inferior child!" He shouted and she felt him telepathically trying to lash through her mental shields, but he was far too weak of a telepath to do so.  
  
"Madelyn was devastated by your capture, and we assumed you dead," She said simply. "She mourned for almost a year before she was even approachable with your capture," Jean stated.  
  
"She waited another year for you to return, hoping you would, and then gave up, she had enough," She explained. "Warren Worthington and her became close, and married a year later, and last year had their son Isaac, she isn't entirely happy, and the relationship seems to be falling apart, but she and Warren are trying to make it work," Jean explained.  
  
Adam remained humble and sat there. "I'll leave you to yourself," Jean said. "Is X23 alright?" Adam questioned. "She's fine, thanks to you," Jean said. "Don't say it was because of me," Adam snapped. Jean gave him a look of pity and left.  
  
'Everyone has advanced, everyone has moved on, everyone but me,' He thought with self pity and sorrow.  
  
Iceman was tired of constant groups of assassins and fanatics, it was getting annoying. 'This anti-mutant bullshit has to stop,' he thought. It had been a rough week since the attack by those mutants.  
  
He had woken beside Emma as he normally did, but today was much more pleasant as he woke with her arms wrapped around him. Normally they slept fairly separated on the bed. She had been on him about schedules lately, but to be honest, he didn't much care. She had everything planned and it annoyed him.  
  
When he entered his room again to get a new shirt from ripping his in the Danger Room he saw Emma sitting on the bed looking dazed, he iced up and approached her.  
  
"Emma are you alright?" He asked. "Its not supposed to be like this," She mumbled. "Not supposed to be like what?" Iceman asked looking concerned. "This is YOUR fault," She hissed. He stood still knowing she couldn't hurt him. "What did I exactly do?" He asked.  
  
"You completely fucked up my plans! None of the schedule will work out now! You... you..." She tried to finish but broke into tears. He blinked twice and turned back into his normal state, hoping she wouldn't try to kill him.  
  
Bobby wrapped his arms around his wife and put his right hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer. "Everything's going to be fine, we'll fix whatever problem it is," He said trying to sooth her. "I don't want to kill it!" She said continuing to cry. "Kill what?" He asked. She finally stopped crying for a moment. "I'm pregnant," She admitted. Bobby's world froze.  
  
Wolverine walked into Charles' office and sat down. "I think I may have discovered the origin of the attack," He said. Logan listened carefully. "I called you here because from what I've gathered so far, the most reasonable assumption is that Hydra was behind it," He explained. "Hydra?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes, the group that created X23," Charles explained. "We only know their motive involved eliminating X23, you, and possibly the team," Charles said. "Think they'll strike again?" Logan asked. "I'm not sure," Charles replied. "But the next time, we will be more prepared,"  
  
Cyclops shot down another sentinel in annoyance, Bobby had yet to return. He finished the last Sentinel and ended the simulation. "This is just ridiculous," He growled and exited the room, it had been over an hour.  
  
X23 walked towards the Infirmary and saw Hank on the way.  
  
"How is he?" She asked. "Ah, another visitor, has cupids arrow struck the?" Beast said playfully and Terra blushed slightly. "He's woken up, but... he got some very hard news, he might not be in the best mood," Beast said.  
  
X23 nodded and was about to enter the infirmary when Logan grabbed her shoulder. "What?" She asked rudely. "We know who did the attack," Logan said. 'Two birds with one stone, keep her away from this worthless carcass, and inform her of the danger... I never realized how sneaky you become when you're a parent...' He thought.  
  
"Who?" She asked. "Hydra," Logan said. Immediately Terra headed for Xavier's. Logan looked on as she left and entered the infirmary.  
  
"Wolverine,"  
  
Scott walked over to Drake's room and pounded on the door. "We're kinda busy right now!" Came muffled through the door. "You left me to DIE in the Danger Room Drake! You better have not left for a quicky or I'll kill you!" Scott shouted.  
  
The door blew off the hinges as a massive bolt of ice hit it and knocked Scott over.  
  
"We're having a crisis right now you bastard!" Bobby said grabbing Scott by the collar as he pulled him to his feet. "Now I'm sorry, but this is important, and I'm not fucking right now," Bobby said looking annoyed. Scott nodded and Bobby let go and walked back inside his room.  
  
"This isn't supposed to happen to me," Emma said. "Emma, unexpected things happen in life, you can't plan everything," Bobby said. "I was careless!" She spat. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Emma, I'm not angry, I'm happy, really!" Bobby said putting a smile on.  
  
"Y-you are?" She asked. "Read my mind to prove it, if I'm not happy, I'm sure you'll kill me," He said with a smile. "But we'll be terrible parents," She said sadly. "We don't know that do we?" He asked.  
  
"Bobby, since I met you, whenever any idea of children came into your mind, you thought of how horrid of a parent you would be, and I know for a fact I wouldn't be a good parent, in fact, right now, you are thinking desperately on how you can change yourself to be a good parent, instead of the horrid one you see yourself as," She said. 'DAMN!' Bobby thought.  
  
"You got me," Bobby said. "But I'm still happy," He said and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately. He then broke the kiss after 3 moments "Everything will work out," He said. 'I'm going to be a father...' It really hit him, his heart rate started to increase and he smiled dumbly.  
  
Scott heard the entire affair and felt like a complete asshole.  
  
Wolverine glared at Adam who glared back. "What do you want?" Adam demanded. "I'm here for two reasons," He said. "First, I want to thank you for saving Terra," He said. "And next, I'm here to tell you to stay away from her," Wolverine said. "This again? Logan please, you must be getting old, you keep going on about the same things," Adam said smirking.  
  
"You are a plague Akimov, I know it, everything you touch burns away and decays, and I won't let that happen to my daughter," He said crossing his arms. "I don't even want you here, every team you've joined has had major problems during and after you left," He added.  
  
Adam lowered his head and then raised it back to Logan's gaze. "I'll leave when I want to leave old man," He said dangerously. "And as soon as I am healed, you'll see the just how powerful the perfect weapon is," He growled. "You can't touch me Akimov, you're not perfect and you know it, if it wasn't for Selene's pity, you'd be nothing but a body," Logan spat.  
  
Energy rippled up Adam's body as he twitched with rage. "I hate you more then anything Mr. Howlett, that's what that freak called you, and I hate you for a good reason, you condemned me to working for Selene," He snarled. "Do not turn your back on me Logan, this is the only warning you will get, we have no common enemy this time, and the first chance I get, will be your death," He said with hate seething off every word.  
  
"And if you try anything to harm anyone here, I'll gut you like a fish, bub," Logan said and walked out.  
  
London England-  
  
Jacen walked with Kitty as they saw Big Ben. "It's really amazing isn't it, seeing it in person," Kitty said breathlessly.  
  
"I suppose, but I've seen it before," He said shrugging. The pair continued on their way, enjoying their holiday as much as they could knowing they would be leaving for home in five days.  
  
Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada-  
  
Wanda looked at the city as Tyler drove with a broad smile on his face. Erica was in a baby seat in the back.  
  
"This is where you grew up?" She asked. "Yes," He said.  
  
"It's very nice," Wanda said. "I know, but this is the better part of the city, right now we're around Canada Place," He said. "I'm hoping to take you two to the interior before we leave, it's beautiful," He said.  
  
"Tyler," Wanda asked as they drove past a large building. "Yes?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Do you think you'll go to hell?" She asked. He pulled over and sat a moment. "I don't know," He finally said. "I hadn't thought much on anything like that, I try not to," He said. "I know, it's just I've been thinking a lot and..." She was cut off.  
  
"It doesn't matter Wanda, when I go to whatever afterlife there is, I'll find out," He said. "Now, can we enjoy our vacation?" He asked with a large smile. She smiled back and nodded, before they could started the car Tyler saw someone in front of his car and he slapped his hand on the hood.  
  
Tyler blinked and saw who it was. He opened the door and quickly got out. "Jonathan you son of a bitch!" He said walking out and the two slapped their hands together and shook them. "Where the fuck have you been Tyler? Holy shit!" He said looking at the car. "Is that your girl? Is that a kid?" He asked. He looked over at Tyler who smiled proudly. "We have to catch up," He said.  
  
Wanda got frustrated and got out of the car.  
  
"Tyler, who is this?" She asked. "This is my best friend since I was 10! Jon, meet Wanda, my wife," Tyler said. Jon put out his hand and shook Wanda's.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Jon said. "Think we could catch up?" Jon asked. "It's up to Wanda," Tyler said. 'Wipped,' Jon thought. "I don't see why not, it is everyone's vacation," She said with encouragement.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you to Jimmy's," Jon said. "Jimmy is still in business?" Tyler asked. "Course'," Jon replied. "Is he still... involved?" Tyler asked. "Uhh, yea," Jon said. "I've got my family with me man, can you think of a place a little more child friendly?" Tyler asked. Jon nodded understandingly.  
  
"Oh-oh! We can go to this nice place I know in Delta," Jimmy said. "Delta? Isn't that like a 45 minute drive?" Avatar asked. "But it is worth it," He replied. "Alright, you've convinced me," Tyler said smiling.  
  
45 minutes later-  
  
"So, were did you two meet?" He asked as they sat down in the busy restaurant. "Bayville," Tyler and Wanda said together. "That is...?" He implied. "New York State," Tyler said casually. "New Yo... what the hell? How did you get all the way out their man?" He asked. "Listen, Jon, it's a very complicated story, lets just say Wanda and I have been very happy since we got together," He said.  
  
"Alright man, so what are you into now?" He asked. "Employment? I work for a professor at an institute, so does Wanda," He explained. Jon gave him a blank stare. "You really have turned it around, man," Jon said. "Yea," Tyler said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I mean, five years ago, you dealt drugs, and kicked the sh- crap out of people so they would pay their debts," He said looking shocked. "Did your mom's death really... did it do all that?" He asked. "It started it," Wanda cut in. "But this is just amazing," Jon said.  
  
"What have you been up to Jon?" He asked. "I've gotten involved with some... uhh, shady people to be honest man," Jon said. "I envy you man, you've really turned it around, I'm stuck, sorry to say," He said looking disappointed. "I didn't turn it entirely around, I was forced to," Tyler said.  
  
"Yea, but still, your lucky Tyler, and you Miss Klimov, your lucky too, because you two have a lot, don't give it up eh?" Jon said. "Thank you Jon," Wanda said. "Well, we better be going, if you need anything come by Jon," Tyler said and stood up. Wanda picked up Erica and the pair left.  
  
Unknown Location in Central Asia-  
  
Magneto levitated his mug to himself and sipped his coffee.  
  
Lance and John walked in together. "DJ was wondering if we were going to give him any support in Russia tomorrow," Pyro said. "It will depend, if he finds the targets, yes, if he doesn't, no," Eric said.  
  
"C'mon mate, he's having trouble up their, just because you made him learn the language, doesn't mean he knows the area," Pyro stated. "Are you challenging my orders Pyro?" He asked. "No sir," St. John said.  
  
"Well, what about Pixie in Boston?" Lance asked. "I'll send Fred to assist her Mr. Alvers," Magneto said. "Alright," Lance said.  
  
"Sir, we also have reports the X-men were attacks two weeks ago," Lance said. "Casualties?" He asked. "None, but we know an old friend of ours was with them," Lance said.  
  
"Hmm?" Magneto made for him to continue. "Adam Akimov was sprung from the camp they blew," Lance said. "Well, I wonder if Selene will try to reacquire him," Magneto said. "You may leave now," Magneto said. The two nodded and left.  
  
"Pietro, get in here, I want you to do something for me," Magneto said.  
  
South America, Nova Roma-  
  
Janos entered Selene's temple with his normal cocky strut. "Ah, Rictor, just who I wanted to see," She said smiling.  
  
"You wanted to see me boss?" Janos asked. "Yes, I want to know how the recruitment has gone," She said. "Well, it's hard to explain," He responded.  
  
"Answer, or I'll have you and Angelica wish you were as dead as Void," She hissed. "Right, we found some potential subjects, but it took some time," He replied. "I wish I had some more competent members in my team, since Madelyn and Adam's exit, I must admit your abilities have been disappointing," She said. "Sorry boss, I'll try harder," Janos replied.  
  
"Sorry does not cut it; I'll have Angelica looking for your replacement if you continue to fail me!" She hissed. In the last 8 engagements with the X- men, Janos had failed to lead the Void Stalkers to victory.  
  
"Yes Selene," He said and exited.  
  
Selene growled, she needed new blood, her team was no longer able to efficiently take her interest, and she grew tired of having to make alliances with Sinister to be able to protect or gain any form of resources.  
  
Poland, European Union-  
  
Sinister glared at Amara as she held her daughter. "Jason, I suggest you keep you're... 'wife' from having any other outbursts," Sinister said angrily.  
  
"Amara, you know you can't see Derek until you behave," Jason said. "I want to see my son," Amara said plainly. "And you will, once Elisa is finished being weaned," Jason said calmly.  
  
Amara despised them, the Essex clan if you would. She wanted to do anything to prevent her children from becoming like those monsters, but she knew it was a false hope for them.  
  
Sinister walked towards is Marauders and saw Harpoon playing around with Scalp Hunter. "Everyone," He declared. All of them looked at him. "Today is a grand day indeed, today is the day my grandson joins your ranks," He said smiling.  
  
"Uhh, boss, isn't he like four years old?" Harpoon asked. "Oh, he is, but he is fully grown and educated," He said smiling. Jason crossed his arms and looked proud as a hiss was heard behind them.  
  
The ground all looked at the incoming 'man' if you would.  
  
He stood about 6'4 and was built with muscle. His skin was mixed on his body, on the back of his arms, his back, and the back of his legs, he had thick red scales, which thinned out almost into skin on his 'underbelly', and was colored more of a tan-yellow. His eyes were catlike and he had a very Essex look about him. He had short black hair and two large wings coming from his back. He growled and his fangs showed through. He raised one of his clawed red hands as well.  
  
"Everyone, this is my recently X-gene awakened grandson, Victor Derek Essex, or as you will now know him, Hellkite," Nathaniel said with a large grin. Jason and Derek then followed with a similar grin as Jason brushed hair behind his ear.  
  
The entire Marauder's froze at this new site.  
  
Amara held her daughter close and whispered words of hope in her ear.  
  
The Mansion-  
  
Adam rolled off of the bed. "Mr. Akimov, you are in no condition to leave this room," Beast said looking annoyed. "Try and stop me," Adam replied and weakly left the Infirmary.  
  
Los Angeles, the Worthington Manor-  
  
Madelyn shook her head at Warren. "Warren, I told you about the other women, I warned you," She spat. "There is no other women Madelyn," He said putting his hands up. "No other women? Your mouth speaks differently then your mind then!" She screamed. "I-I'm sorry Maddy, I was drunk, it was a meeting, the other executives invited her, things got out of hand," He said.  
  
"You KNEW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" She screamed and telekinetically threw a couch at him. "You'll wake Isaac!" Warren shouted. Madelyn immediately stopped and looked overwhelmed by sadness.  
  
"Besides," He muttered. "I can to tell you Jean phoned," He continued in a low tone and left. "I'm going out," He said before leaving. She already knew he was leaving for his newer interest.  
  
The relationship had been too hard to maintain, both were too different, but kept together because she needed someone to help her. She hated to admit it but she was weak, and Warren came into her life just at the time when she was down, and needed help. She loved him for that, and she hated him for how he let their relationship fall apart. He quickly gave up when it got tough. They now spent almost all their time apart, him at work or business meetings, or business trips, and her with their son.  
  
She walked over to the phone and composed herself. She was now ill with how he had decided to cheat on her on his last 'meeting'. She picked up the phone and dialed the institute.  
  
"Xavier institute, Scott speaking," Scott said. "Scott, its me," She said. "Jean?" He replied. "No, Madelyn," She said. "OH! Jean said she had a good time, how are you?" He asked. "I need to talk with Jean," Madelyn said. "Oh, alright," Scott said and went to get Jean.  
  
Jean and Madelyn had become incredibly close over the last five years, Madelyn was probably closer to Jean then anyone. They had even met Jean's parents... who were technically Madelyn's. The Grey's had been very accommodating to her, and Madelyn had all of Jean's memories. They had accepted her as the Jean they raised, because really, she was.  
  
"Hello?" Jean asked. "Warren's been cheating," Madelyn said in a cracked up voice. "I'm so sorry, Maddy," Jean said with sadness. "I don't know what to do, I just needed to talk with someone," Madelyn said. "Anything you want to talk about Madelyn, just tell me how you found out," She said.  
  
"Warren went to a business party last night, and was gone all night, I read his mind and... and I found it," She said almost crying. "I saw it through his own eyes as he made love to that woman," She sobbed. "Oh my god," Jean said. "Madelyn, you don't need to put up with this," Jean then added. "I know, but I don't want to lose Isaac, I know he'll get custody," She said with a choked voice.  
  
"I knew our relationship was struggling, but I never thought he'd just give up," She continued. "Maddy, you have to move on," Jean said. "I did, and a new horribly event happened just like the last one! When Adam died everything fell apart. Then Warren came into my life, he was good to me, better then Adam, but then after we were married and had Isaac, he virtually abandoned me and went on his own adventures!" She said. "Madelyn, I don't think I should tell you this in your state, but... I found out when I got home from L.A. that..." Jean had trouble finishing the sentence.  
  
"Is it something about Scott?" Madelyn almost dried her own tears immediately, hell hath no wrath like Madelyn Prior if Scott decided to cheat on Jean, that would be the last straw. "No Maddy, we found him," She said. "Found Scott? Was he lost?" Madelyn asked. "Adam, X23 lead a team and found him in a concentration camp," Jean said.  
  
Madelyn gulped and nodded slowly. "Where is he?" She asked calmly. "At the institute," Jean explained. Madelyn nodded, still in shock. "Can I speak with him?" She asked. "Uh, he might not be in the best of moods right now," Jean warned. "Can you tell him to call me? Please?" She asked. "I will Maddy, I promise," Jean said. "Bye," They said in unison.  
  
"So that is it?" Warren asked. Madelyn turned around to see Warren.  
  
"I came home to tell you, I don't think it will work out," He explained. "Warren," Madelyn started. "It's not your fault, its might fault," He said cutting her off. "I shouldn't have put you in this situation, and honestly, we shouldn't have started to date," He explained.  
  
Madelyn's mind raced for a response before he continued, but to no avail. "I want you packed and out of my home in three days," Warren explained. "Th- three days?!" She screamed. "Madelyn, you need people who care about you around you, and that is the institute," Warren said.  
  
"What about Isaac," She demanded. "Madelyn, I can provide for him much more, you know that," He started. She immediately saw into his mind. He wasn't lying, he wanted Isaac to have the best. Madelyn accepted defeat and nodded sadly.  
  
"We will work out when you see him later," Warren explained.  
  
He then turned and left. He felt horrible, but now, he was looking out for his son's interests over his own.  
  
================================================  
  
Well, that's the renewed chapter. I know it focuses on Adam a little too much this chapter, but honestly, he was a main character and his return is something fairly large still, his spotlight will fade to that or not being one of the main centered events. I'm hoping to have a great deal of focus on 5 characters in this story.  
  
Jason Essex, Adam Akimov, Cyclops, Iceman, Avatar.  
  
However, I want it to be made clear that I want to leave room for all characters to get at least some piece of the show, and hell, that's why this story was so long before, because I try not to forget people.  
  
But I'm just letting that be a forewarning. Also I might add new 'main' characters later, depending on how the teams turn out.  
  
Adios Amigos  
  
================================================  
  
On a side note, Please Review, that is one of the key reasons why I write.  
  
And after you have reviewed, if you want your character seen in the story, E-MAIL ME at Terrordarportentmail.com.  
  
OR, if you want to get to me more directly about your character, message me on MSN.  
  
The AIM is NightTerrordar 


	4. Stability

I do not own X-men Evolution, and many of the OCs in this story. I only lay claim to Adam Akimov, Jason Essex, Tyler Klimov, Victor Essex and Adam Dyson.  
  
C'mon people, this thing is not easy to write, if anyone from before is reading, or even new people, I would really appreciate a review... I mean, last chapter's turnout for review was pretty dismal...  
  
I mean, enough people have asked me to continue this story over the last year, and now that I do people stop being interested... that's very rude ;) Alright, well, here is chapter 4  
  
=== A Brighter Tomorrow Chapter 4-  
  
Graydon Creed stood before the press as he continued his speech.  
  
"So, in light of recent events, the sterilization of mutants is a needed cause, questions?" He asked.  
  
"Mr. President," One reporter said standing up. "Do you not think that sterilizing mutants will only lead to more of these terrorists attacks?" He asked.  
  
"I think that it will let the mutants know we mean business, next question," He said.  
  
"Mr. President, is it not true that the Red Cross has tried to release documents that state that the environment at the mutant camps break multiple human rights laws?" She asked.  
  
"Cathy, these things aren't human, and thus, do not apply to those laws," Graydon said. "But sir, the Russians, Chinese, European Union, and even Mexico and Canada say that human rights do apply to mutants, what are your thoughts on that Mr. Creed?" She asked.  
  
"We have to show them the light, when they truly discover how horrible the mutant agenda is, they will join us in our war on mutants," He said.  
  
Another reporter stood up with a rather hard look on his face. "Ah, Roger, what question do you have today?" He asked.  
  
"Mr. Creed," He said holding up a folder. "I have recently been informed by an anonymous source on some very troubling findings, and I have made enough copies of the evidence to show my fellow reporters," He said and started to hand other folders out.  
  
"Don't open them yet," He said seriously.  
  
The president looked calm, but his eyes played with fire as he tried to determine what he was doing.  
  
"Mr. Creed, according to my source, you are not American, is that true?" He asked Creed, who froze internally but quickly response. "I am a true born American, from Ohio," He said seriously.  
  
"That's funny, because my source has some information on one Graydon Creed; you wouldn't know him would you? It seems he's your age," He said looking at the file. "Your name, your birthday even!" He said with a smile. "But he was born in Alberta Canada," He added with venom on his words.  
  
The other reporters gasped as they themselves began to read. "I'm not finished, please reframe from reading," He said. Creed was internally fuming.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, my fellow journalist, I would also say, that Mr. Creed has not been honest about his lineage either," He added.  
  
"Graydon Creed was born near Calgary, Alberta, but from whom may you ask?" He said. Creed's eyes widened with terror, he was unable to move or speak when he heard that.  
  
"This document shows that his parents are one Raven Darkholme and Victor Creed," He said and glared at the president. "Who are they? Well it is simple," He said.  
  
"Raven Darkholme is a mutant, with unknown powers at the moment, as she is barely on the radar for almost any government, she is a shadow player. Victor Creed on the other hand, we have information about," He said.  
  
"He is a mutant from Canada, when and were unknown, estimated to be over 70 years old, but does not age like we do, due to his mutation, he has a healing factor and animal like reflexes, instincts, and is immensely strong," He said. "He is a gun for hire, an assassin," He added.  
  
"These are your parents are they not Mr. Creed?" He asked as he turned to Graydon. Graydon was trembling with rage.  
  
"THOSE ARE NOT MY PARENTS! THEY ARE MONSTERS!" He spat. "They are not my family! I-"He was cut off.  
  
"I also have information on a brother of yours, one Kurt Wagner, or to be more specific Michael Darkholme, in two instances he is seen saving your life, including on the attack by the unknown mutant some time ago," He said. "How can you justify hatred towards mutants when you yourself have a dormant X-gene as well? The doctors have even informed you multiple times," He added.  
  
Creed started to shout until the secret service started to usher reporters and camera crews out. The president himself was restrained as he continued to go into a blind rage.  
  
Outside as they were ushered out, Raven Darkholme smirked as she continued to walk forward.  
  
=== The mansion  
  
Kurt looked up and down but could find no evidence of Mystique being there. He hopped down and then teleported away. He searched her room and it seemed oddly vacant, including the painting she drew of her father, mother, and herself before her mutation. He blinked and didn't understand.  
  
Mystique had lost her memories, as stated before, but the X-men never really got much into her former affairs, or her relationships with Kurt or Rogue. She was a new person. But this didn't make any sense at all.  
  
He didn't exactly know what to think. He'd learnt a great deal about his mother in the past five years, or at least of her early life. He went over a few more things and found other key items missing, such as her novels.  
  
"Something is not right," He said quietly to himself and teleported to the professor's.  
  
"Professor, I can't find Mystique," Kurt said looking puzzled. "That's because she's gone Kurt," Xavier said simply. "Vhat? How do you know?" Kurt asked. "Well, that is rather simple, she looking angry on the security camera, looked at her surroundings, and went into her room, after that, we lost track of her," He said simple. "So, I presume her memories have returned to her, that... would also explain this," He said as he turned on the TV.  
  
Kurt saw his half brother at a press conference being attacked by a reported on facts.  
  
=== Siberia, Russia-  
  
DJ muttered as he walked on the rooftops of the small village, it was cold, and the area was racked with poverty.  
  
"I don't see why I have to do this," He muttered as a bitter wind blind over him.  
  
DJ had such wonderful orders from Magneto. Bolster the ranks. DJ continued to resentfully think of Magneto, but also then remembered many instances where his trusted Brotherhood had been lead to victory by Magneto. Magneto had even saved DJ's life, it was no longer a matter of who was right, DJ did this because he had to.  
  
"Oh come now friend, this is ridiculous," He heard in Russian. "Silence! This is where my contact will meet us," The stronger, deeper voice said. "Think you can give me orders do you?" The other one replied, it had an accent to the Russian. "No, but what I ma saying is former KGB operatives do not like to be pestered by young mutants who like to 'rave'," Said the voice. "You hypocritic bastard! I know for a fact you were looking at Jenny back in Ireland," The voice shot back. "I did no such thing! I am beyond such small biological urges!"  
  
When DJ peered over the top of the building to the sidewalk below, he saw two familiar faces.  
  
Omega Red stood looking annoyed as Lucas glared back at him. 'He told me to find mutants... he didn't say who...' DJ thought.  
  
"If not for your bumbling in Washington we would not need to do this, you did not watch yourself," Omega Red shot. "Watch myself? I should have read him! He was a telepath I didn't think they brought any!" Lucas shot back.  
  
"Hey, guys, up here," The two looked up to see DJ smirk down and wave. "GET HIM!" Lucas shouted. DJ's eyes widened with terror and jumped back as two coils shot out to spear him through the head.  
  
"SHIT! I was just saying hell... o..." He gulped as Omega Red sprung himself onto the roof with Lucas following.  
  
"Well, we have a little mutants here don't we friend?" Lucas asked with his normal playful Irish voice. "That we do comrade, perhaps we should skin him... slowly," Omega Red said smirking. "W-wait guys hold on a second," DJ said getting up.  
  
The two extremely powerful forces stopped and awaited what he had to say.  
  
DJ straightened himself out and ruffled his hand in the back his own hair.  
  
"Would you like to... uhh, join the Brotherhood of Mutants?" He asked with a nervously smile. Omega Red looked at Lucas, who smirked back. The two then burst out into laughter.  
  
"Little mutant, I used to work for Magneto! He did nothing to further my goals, what will make him do it this time?" Omega Red said in-between his laughter. "The guy sounds like a right pissed fool, why not just have fun? Me and Red here know how to have a good time, Magneto has a stick up his ass," Lucas said.  
  
DJ gulped as the two figures began to move towards him once more. DJ then sent a wave of the building's ground towards the two and tripped Omega Red while Lucas lifted off the ground. "Sorry friend, but I don't fall for such cheap tricks," Lucas said with a devilish smile.  
  
DJ jumped off the building and pulled out his communicator.  
  
"Zero to Base," He said as he continued to sprint, two large red boots crashed onto the cement far behind him as Omega Red followed him off the building and Lucas hovered overhead.  
  
"Have you found anyone worth while?" Pietro's voice came over the communicator. "I need Magneto's help now! Omega Red and Lucas are pursuing me!" DJ shouted as he continued to run.  
  
The Russian civilians saw the odd chase, of a huge muscled man with pale skin in red armor with a flying man in medieval era clothing, chasing after a brown furred man in a uniform.  
  
"What?" Pietro asked skeptically. "TELL HIM I NEED HELP!" DJ shouted as a carbonadium coil barely missed him.  
  
==== Sinister's lair-  
  
Jason looked at his father as he steadily worked on a new blood samples.  
  
"Must you always keep working father? Don't you ever find it dull?" Jason asked. "Yes, but I am looking forwards right now, and these samples were taken from the X-men last week," He said as he continued to work.  
  
"How did you get those?" Jason asked. His father shape-shifted into Beast as he continued to work. "Oh how devious father," Jason said smirking.  
  
"So why are you looking at the X-men's blood exactly?" Jason asked. "I like to keep up to date on their health, to see how they continued to mature," Sinister said. "So far Mr. Summers' blood has changed little, the one's I'm more interested in is Mr. Akimov's change in the last fives years, Beast's more recent changes, and Erica Klimov's," He said as he continued to work and then his eyes widened.  
  
"I will be putting those other projects on hold," He said sitting back. "Why?" Jason asked. "This blood sample has proved most interesting," Sinister said picking up the vile of blood. "What is it?" Jason asked.  
  
"Look for yourself," Sinister said and stood up. Jason looked into the microscope and blinked. "So?" He asked. "Don't you see? This is important for many reasons, for manipulation of an Omega class mutant, and not only that, but to have another powerful mutant permanently added to our ranks," Sinister said smiling broadly.  
  
"You intended to try to blackmail Robert Drake? Father, be careful with such things," Jason warned. "Of course I will be as cautious as necessary," Nathaniel said. "This is more then caution father, you are dealing with a man when he is in his changed state cannot be killed, only stalled, and someone who old the balance of power on the mutant stage," Jason stated.  
  
"I know, whoever Bobby Drake sides with, whether it is the Hellfire Club, the X-men, us, or the Acolytes, they will be the strongest force in our little game of chess," Sinister said. "Now then son, it with me, we must discuss how exactly we can obtain Ms. Frost, with little chance of damaging her," Sinister said.  
  
"Dad, one more thing," Jason said. "What?" Sinister asked. "The Brotherhood, the Acolytes basically turned into them," Jason said raising a brow. "You did know that right?" He added. "O-of course I did!" Sinister growled.  
  
=== The Mansion, in the Kitchen-  
  
"So, the boss lady is gone? Too bad," Adam said with a smirk. Kurt glared at him bitterly. "I still think ve should find her," Kurt said. "Good for you Herr Wagner, but the fact is, I bet she's back to her old super bitch self, hell, she probably hates you," Adam chuckled. "Knock it off Akimov," Bobby said from the corner glaring at the supposedly ex-villain.  
  
"Fine," Adam said shrugging. "But the sad thing is I probably know more about his mother then he does?" Adam said with a cocky grin. Kurt had enough. Adam was not charged at this point and Kurt shoved him into the fridge.  
  
Adam's back slammed into the door and he snarled. "You want to make something of this little man?" He spat and was about to push back when both he and Kurt noted Iceman stepped between them in his ice form.  
  
"Cut the shit, now," Iceman said and glared at the two of them. "I just make so many friends," Adam said with a devilish grin. "You are one of the most sickening people on the planet, how the professor vould let someone like you in this institute I do not know," He said. "At least mien mother can say that she has tried to help people, she believes in helping her fellow mutants at least, you're just out for yourself," Kurt spat. Adam's face flared with rage and he shoved the much smaller Bobby aside.  
  
Red electricity ran up his body as he prepared to strike, a large metal hand caught his fist.  
  
He turned to Colossus and growled. "Leave," Colossus said and tossed him out of the kitchen.  
  
Adam straightened out his cloths and turned around angrily.  
  
Jean saw the whole episode and wondered how exactly Madelyn could have been attracted to anything about Adam. Madelyn would be there tomorrow perhaps something will change with her arrival.  
  
It seemed almost entirely impossible that this man, who had tried to kill them, showed no respect to almost anyone there, or had any mercy, could be nice to anyone. He only showed any vague likeness to Jubilee, Terra, and Beast.  
  
She then saw Jubilee following Adam.  
  
Was Jubilee nice to him because he was her old team leader? Or was it something else? Jean's mind was barraged by questions, and she was very tempted to peer into Jubilee's mind, but didn't.  
  
"Adam," Jubilee said. "I'm getting very tired of this little group," Adam snarled as he continued to walk. "Its ok, you just said what everyone else is thinking," Jubilee said. "So I take it the old Mystique wasn't popular?" He asked smirking. "Kurt needs to grow up too," Jubilee added. Adam just continued to walk.  
  
"Ummm, I heard Madelyn is coming tomorrow," Jubilee said. Adam stopped. "Why?" He asked. "She and Warren are getting divorced," Jubilee said. "From what Jean's told me, she's looking forward to seeing you," Jubilee added, trying to cheer him up. "She won't want to see me," Adam said and turned towards her.  
  
"She deserves much better then me, she should have stayed with Mr. Worthington, I've heard he's rich," He said. "Adam, she and I both know you, your just an anti-hero," Jubilee said and started to giggle. "I am not an anti-hero, I am a villain, the sooner you come to that realization, the better. I do not believe in Xavier's little dream, I don't know what to believe anymore, but I do know this, I'm only going to fight for those who benefit me the most, the second that changes, I'm gone," He said.  
  
"Adam, after everything you, me, Madelyn, Rictor, Firestar, and your brother went through, how can you say that?" She asked. "Adam is dead. He died because I was foolish enough to challenge Apocalypse. Rictor betrayed us," He said. "But you helped both me and Madelyn in the camps," Jubilee said looking crushed. He now looked confused.  
  
"I was following some foolish crush on Jean Grey, and hoping that I could make amends with her other self, I didn't," He snarled. "I want nothing to do with anyone here, I wished I died fighting Apocalypse, I SHOULD have in fact," He spat. "You miss him don't you?" She asked. "Who?" Adam shot back,  
  
"Adam, your little brother," Jubilee whispered. "I don't miss that disgrace, and never think that I will. Everything you have told me is about the weaknesses I've had in the past, coddling you and the others was the worst mistake I could have made," He spat. "Who are you trying to convince?" She asked. "Get lost Jubilee," Adam spat and continued to his room.  
  
"I won't," She said following him. He pointed his hand towards her and a blue ball of energy formed, "You won't do it, because we are friends," She said looking completely confident. Drake looked overwhelmed with rage as the ball disappeared. "If you know what is best for you, leave me alone," He growled.  
  
"You've always been a shut in," She said smiling.  
  
Iceman was preparing a meal and everyone looked at him awkwardly. "You do know its Gambit's turn to cook tonight," Scott said raising a brow. "I know, I'm just bringing Emma dinner," He said smiling casually. They looked at him as though he'd grown a second head.  
  
"Bobby, are you feeling ok? Should I get the professor?" He asked. "Nah I'm fine, I'm just trying to be extra nice to Emma," Iceman said. Scott gave Jean a glance. "Bobby, can I enter your mind for a minute?" Jean asked. Iceman glared at her. "I'm NOT being possessed by Emma, I'll prove it," Iceman iced up with those words and continued to make the meal.  
  
"Salad, check, purified water, check..." Bobby continued to go down the list. "Well, have a nice dinner guys," He said picking up his tray and exiting. "Gambit thinks he's buttering up his wife," Gambit said shrugging. "Why would he do that?" Cyclops asked. Everyone in the room sighed at the nativity of Cyclops.  
  
Bobby walked into the bedroom smiling. Emma was reading a book about how to manage carrier and personal life.  
  
He placed the tray down and sat down on the bed and kicked his feet up. "De- ice Robert, you'll make the bed cold," She said. "Sorry, had to prove a point, forgot, they kept insisting you were messing with my mind," Bobby said.  
  
"You didn't tell them anything did you?" She asked. "No! Not a word, only Hank knows," Bobby said. "Good, I wish to move out in the next three months," Emma said. "M-move out?!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, this environment is too hazardous for a child, and I don't want your friends to know," She said crossing her arms. "I will not be moving far," She said. Bobby looked at her with uncertainty. "Alright Em, whatever you want," He finally said.  
  
=== Siberia, Russia-  
  
DJ was hiding in a barn as he caught his breath, they had been hunting him for hours, as if it were some game.  
  
"Tell me where he is," Omega Red said. "I can only give hints, and I told you the direction, find him for yourself," Lucas replied, and there was an annoyed growl from the Russian.  
  
DJ hoped they wouldn't find him. He would fight it out, but the fact was, Lucas had chosen not to go into his mind, he could at any moment, a fight against either of them was futile, it was best to buy time.  
  
Omega Red stepped into the barn. "Is he in here?" He asked. "Ohhh your getting warm," Lucas said smirking.  
  
The Russian then sent his tendrils out and shattered the supports, the barn collapsed on itself and the pair looked at the rubble. DJ crawled out and saw the two mutants smirking at him.  
  
"Game over, we're bored," Lucas said pointing his hand out. Omega Red suddenly went flying a good 30 feet and crashed into a moving car. Lucas turn to see a figure floating in the air in his red armor. "Magneto I presume?" Lucas asked.  
  
Chapter 4 is done.  
  
... not really much else to say... 


	5. Unhappy Reunions

I do not own X-men Evolution. I do not own many of the OCs in this story, I only lay claim to Adam Akimov, Tyler Klimov, Victor Essex, Jason Essex, and Adam Dyson.  
  
Thanks for showing up Dowriter, I was afraid no one cared about the story anymore cries  
  
I'll keep an eye out for your story btw  
  
======== Chapter 5-  
  
Omega Red froze at the sight of his former master. "Lucas," He said in a fear filled voice. "Whatever you do, don't..." He was cut off.  
  
Magneto lifted Omega Red with no effort and crashed him into the ground. He turned to Lucas who smirked. "Alright old man, lets see how you... AGH!" Lucas was hit by an old pickup truck and Magneto turned to the now relieved DJ. "Thanks boss," He said breathing a sigh of relief. "I am not pleased Zero, not pleased at all," Eric said. DJ gulped and nodded.  
  
"I have much better things to do at the moment then kill these two, as punishment for not being able to finish your assignment, you'll have to drag Arkady into the sphere," He said. DJ sighed and went over to drag the giant Russian.  
  
DJ dragged Omega Red as he grumbled to himself. He wondered why Magneto wanted him to take this fool anyway, and saw Magneto himself taking Lucas.  
  
====== Vancouver –  
  
Tyler was finishing up his packing. So far he enjoyed his vacation but it was time to go home. He looked over to Wanda and smiled. "Well, this vacation went better then expect eh?" He asked. "What is it with you Canadians and eh?" Wanda asked. "Its better then 'huh'," Adam said with an unimpressed face.  
  
He heard a knock at his hotel door and walked over. He opened it to see Jon. "Hey Tyler, I need some help," He said with a fear stricken face. 'Oh fuck not this...' Tyler thought. Jon pushed his way in just as two bullets were heard.  
  
Wanda glared at her husband as soon as she heard it. "I'll handle this Wanda don't worry," Tyler said raising his hands. He turned to Jon and grabbed him pulling him into another room.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing?" He hissed. "These guys are following me... I kinda screwed up a deal and I owe them 20,000 dollars... err... America..." He said gulping. Tyler's face twitched. "Just get them off me man, they're gonna make me pay with my kidneys," He said looking scared to death.  
  
"So you bring dangerous criminals around my family? Ok you know what, after I deal with these guys, you and I are going to have a talk," Tyler snapped. He walked out the door and Jon looked terrified. "They'll kill you man!" He shouted.  
  
Tyler saw four men waiting down the hall. "Klimov? Is that you?" One asked. "Yes Eddy its me," He said walking towards them. He stopped in front of Eddy and looked down at him. "Get your guys out of here, leave Jon alone," He said. "You know I can't do that, after this we can catch up alright?" Eddy said.  
  
"I'm not going to let you turn Jon into an organ donor, now we knew eachother a while Eddy, I'll pay what he owes," Tyler said. "The boss wants this paid in blood," Eddy said.  
  
Tyler rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the thugs. "Put him down, or we'll put a hole in you," Eddy said raising his uzi. "Its been a while since someone was asinine enough to use bullets on me," Tyler said and threw the thug down the hall, when he collided with the wall 18 feet away his spine cracked. Tyler looked back at the three.  
  
"Jesus he's a mutant!" Eddy said stumbling back. The other two began to fire their pistols and the bullets put holes in his clothing. "This was one of my favorite shirts. He grabbed the other and snapped his neck. He turned to Eddy at the remaining man. "Get lost, I offered to pay, but you said to pay in blood," He dropped the thug. "Take his organs," He added and turned around. The two men looked at one another in fear.  
  
Jon looked petrified at the sound of gunfire. "Alright Jon, I think you need to fine a new city to live in," Tyler said walking back into the room. Jon's jaw dropped to see him perfectly fine.  
  
"Dear, did you kill those men?" Wanda asked in a scolding tone. "Only two Wanda," Tyler said. She glared at him. "We will talk about THIS later," She hissed. He turned to Jon. "Wh? Your not even armed!" Jon said looking shocked. "Yea, I don't need guns," Tyler said. Jon looked down the door at the two bodies. "What the hell are you Tyler?" He asked. "I'm a mutant," Tyler said picking up his bag. He then pulled out his wallet and handed Jon a wad of hundred dollar bills. "Find a new home Jon, I'm not gonna be here to bail you out all the time," Tyler said and he, Wanda and Erika left.  
  
Jon was left speechless as he heard sirens outside. He quickly left the scene not knowing what to think.  
  
==== London –  
  
"What a nice evening," Kitty said. "Of course, this is just a wonderful place," Jacen said. "To think we've got to go tomorrow morning," She said sighing. "Well, not everyone is as lucky as we are," Jacen said.  
  
He got up and looked out the window of their hotel. "I just wonder how everyone else is doing," He said to himself.  
  
==== The Mansion –  
  
Iceman quickly ran into Emma's room. "Emma, what is it?" He asked. She had telepathically called him. "I just wanted to know if you liked this house?" She asked. She was holding a magazine. "Emma... that's not a house, that's a castle," Bobby said looking at the mansion. "Well I was just asking for your opinion," She said. "It looks great Em," He said smiling.  
  
Bobby exited the room and ran back to the Danger Room. "Sorry, important," He said once he got in. "What the HELL is up with you lately?" Piotr asked as he smashed a robot. "My business," Iceman said and froze a figure into an ice cube and formed into his icy state.  
  
On the other side of the Danger Room Logan tore through an imitation of Rictor. He then turned and slashed down an imitation of Selene. Bobby and Scott then saw him slash apart a copy of Adam. "Ummm, Adam isn't on the Void Stalkers anymore Logan, why did you program him in?" Bobby asked. "I felt like it," Logan spat. Iceman shook his head, if Jubilee saw this behavior she would flip.  
  
Iceman himself then shattered the form of an incoming Mr. Sinister...  
  
Adam saw Jean and Jubilee waiting outside. "She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago," Jubilee said. "Don't worry, she's on her way, she's almost at the gate," Jean said smiling.  
  
They saw a taxi pull up and the door open. Madelyn stepped out smiling and paid the driver. The trunk opened and she lifted her bags out telekinetically. Jean and Madelyn hugged, and then Jubilee hugged Madelyn.  
  
Adam sneered and left the scene before he was noticed. He walked down the hall and saw Terra. He walked past and went to his room, today was going to be one of those days.  
  
The 5'4 figure looked down at the institute with hate filled eyes as he floated in the air.  
  
Madelyn walked inside with Jean. "How is he?" She asked immediately. "Let's not talk about that, how have you been handling things?" Jean asked. "I, I'm doing fine Jean," She said. "Listen, Madelyn, it's been five years, and Adam might not be the same as he used to be," Jean said. "I have to see him for myself," Madelyn said. "Madelyn," Jean started. "Don't," She said as she put her bags on her new bed. "Just, let me see him," Madelyn said.  
  
"He's in his room, you should be able to find him," Jean said. "Jubilee is still trying to be nice to him, but he's not been very receptive in anyway," Jean added.  
  
Madelyn exited and knew she would have to talk to Jubilee after this, but first her target was Adam.  
  
She walked to his room and knocked. No answer. She knew he was inside and opened the door. "Its impolite to enter without permission," Adam said. She turned to see him on his balcony looking outwards. "Its good to see you," She said barely able to get the words out. "Yes, now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone," Adam said. Madelyn walked out and stood beside him.  
  
"How have you been?" She asked. "I could be doing better," He said. "We all could," Madelyn said. "Leave me alone Madelyn, believe me," Adam said. "Why? Jean told me what happened, I want to help you," She said and rested her hand on his shoulder. His head turned to her and his eyes flickered. "I'm an echo of a man who is now gone Madelyn," He said and then looked forward. "Go home Madelyn," He said. "I am home," She replied.  
  
His head lowered and he shook it as he chuckled. "I hear you now have a son," He said and looked forward. "Yes, my little Isaac," She said smiling. "Go to him, he needs you, I don't," Adam said coldly. "You don't mean that," Madelyn said. He turned to her and barred his teeth. "I will not be responsible for holding you back," He hissed. "You have a life, go back to it," He snapped. "You've chosen a different life then me, do not abandon it!" He added as he looked hurt.  
  
"I chose differently, and that is why I have nothing, and will continue to have nothing, work things out with your husband, go home to your child and be happy," He said calmly. "I can't, Warren and my relationship fell apart," She said. "I hope I wasn't the issue, if so, then I'm severely disappointed with you," He said in a cold tone. "It was because of his infidelity, and because we couldn't get along anymore," She said as tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, its not fitting of you Madelyn," He said and walked back into his room. "Honestly, leave my room, I am broken," He said. She stared at him as tears fell from her eyes. "What happened to you?" She asked. "What happened to the man who helped me in the camps and lead the Void Stalkers, the man who looked out for the little brother he claimed to hate, and did what he thought was right," She asked. "He's been humbled, now, please, do leave me alone," Adam said sitting back on his bed.  
  
Madelyn just shook her head and left the room.  
  
Once outside the room she felt horrible and immediately went to see Jean. Jean opened her door to see her crushed clone. "You were right," She said in a dull whisper. "I told you, he's not been in the best of shape," Jean said. Madelyn entered her 'sister's' room and the two began to talk.  
  
Adam left his room. He hated his life, everything went wrong in his life at one point or another, and he wouldn't drag anyone down with him.  
  
Adam walked outside and saw Terra following him. 'Ugh,' He thought. Jubilee cut him off. "Hey Adam," She said with a sweet smile. "What?" He asked coldly. "Oh, I was just wondering if you knew Madelyn was back," She said with a smile. "Yes, I knew," Adam said. "Why don't you see her?!" Jubilation encouraged. "Because I already have," He replied. "You did? How did it go?" Jubilee asked. "Mind your own business Jubilee," He said and walked towards the edge of the grounds to sit on a bench.  
  
Jubilee was about to follow when a massive wave of telekinesis shattered the earth around them and sent both of them flying back.  
  
Adam jumped to his feet and snarled as a small figure landed on his feet.  
  
"Hello, I believe you are Adam Akimov correct?" The mutant asked.  
  
He was 5'4, and was lightly built. He had a bald head and long elfin ears. His eyes were red and his body was light blue. He was currently wearing a torn and destroyed suit of Leather Armor.  
  
"We have some unfinished business the last time I checked," He said in his slightly rough, but not deep voice. "Do I know you?" Adam asked. The blue mutant hissed and slammed Adam into the wall behind him telekinetically. "Jubilee, some help?" Adam asked.  
  
She fired her explosives at the creature that just smirked and jumped into the air to avoid them.  
  
"Well Jubilee, I see you've gotten yourself a little stronger," It said evilly and fired a purple energy bolt. Adam grabbed Jubilee and pulled her to the ground. The bolt exploded behind them.  
  
Scott, Kurt, Piotr, Bobby and Wolverine ran outside to see what was happening.  
  
"Oh, some more came to play!?" The creature shouted and fired a massive telekinetic wave that knocked them all to the ground.  
  
He then turned to see Jean and Madelyn. "Oh, there are two of you Madelyn," He said and blasted both out of the sky. "I am a god among men," He hissed and his left arm was severed from his body. He cried out in pain and saw X23 land beside him.  
  
He snarled and landed on the ground as the thick purple blood dripped from the wound.  
  
He was then blasted through a tree by Cyclops. He got up with a groan to be punched in the face by Adam. His head snapped back and he went through a wall.  
  
"That outta do it," Adam said crossing his arms. They heard an explosion and saw a massive blast behind the wall. The little blue monster looked enraged. His arm was back as well.  
  
"Looks like I have to throw in an equalizer," He said smirking.  
  
His teeth clenched and gritted showing his fangs as veins popped up over his head. Adam and the others stepped back as the ground began to rumble.  
  
"What the hell?" Scott said in fear. Madelyn and Jean floated over the field looking down in shock.  
  
The small creatures body suddenly blasted out in size.  
  
The dark blue, heavily muscled, massive mutant stepped forward breathing heavily. "Adam?" Adam gasped in shock.  
  
=== End Chapter === 


End file.
